The Garden of the Rose
by Aleksast
Summary: Historia alterna de NGE. Shinji asiste al Colegio Blanchard, enormemente prestigioso, siendo éste el único becado de todo el lugar. ¿qué le depara al joven Ikari cuyo pasado es sumamente triste? Leer y comentar. AUTOR: IBRAHIM NEROST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mi, este fanfiction se realizó sin afan de obtener lucro alguno.

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

Prólogo

El colegio Blanchard es famoso por sus egresados de gran trascendencia, de gran cultura y notorio refinamiento, gente de gran poder inscribe en tal instituto a sus hijos, y siguiendo la ortodoxa costumbre, este colegio es únicamente para varones, por lo cual el progreso de cada alumno es más óptimo pues es abstraído de las relaciones con el alumnado femenil, aquí se sitúa nuestra historia donde Shinji Ikari, un joven retraído cuya personalidad es atenuada por su timidez, conoce a sus compañeros de clase, además que él destaca como un becado, el único de todo el lugar. Pero la historia no acaba ahi, el colegio Blanchard comparte lazos escolares con la academia Lagarde, cuyo alumnado es únicamente femenino, aquí las jovencitas son sometidas al alumbramiento arduo y constante que requieren para ser parte importante de la élite social del mundo. Rei Ayanami toma protagonismo en este lugar, siendo la hija del afamado magnate Gendo Reginau, y algo que desconoce de su padre es que él tiene un hijo en el instituto hermanado, que efectivamente no es su hermano sanguíneo. Las clases han comenzado apenas en abril, como sigue la costumbre nipona.

01. La rosa del valor

Las hojas de cerezo tapizaban el suelo del jardin, el instituto Blanchard recibia amablemente a sus nuevos alumnos, jóvenes que comenzaban un largo viaje de tres años de sabiduría y variadas experiencias, era notoria la clasificación de los estudiantes, puesto que los "novatos" portaban un uniforme blanco, significante de la pureza, los de segundo grado vestidos de azul marino, y los veteranos o "expertos", portando el color negro azabache como distintivo, notando su sapiencia y perseverancia por encima de los demás. Los docentes, siguiendo la regla general del colegio, también eran varones, sabios profesores cuyas cualificaciones eran sobradamente superiores a la media del profesorado nacional.

Shinji Ikari caminaba solemnemente hacia su primer clase del año escolar, era tan notorio su quietud y paz que comenzaba a levantar sospechas sobre si era mudo o autista, puesto que lo primordial entre el alumnado era la comunicación y él no hablaba con nadie. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, mirando a la lejanía del horizonte, contemplando el azul cielo de Kioto, y comenzó a divagar sobre su futuro.

_Padre, desconozco la razón por la cual me abandonaste a mi suerte un día, sin embargo, es inevitable sentirme resentido, siento tristeza, coraje, odio, y sobre todo repudio hacia ti. Después de haber muerto mi madre te volviste radicalmente diferente, hasta que un día decidiste echarme de tu vida, y de paso dejarme sin hogar. Recibí las atenciones de unos amables padres adoptivos a quienes amo con mucho cariño, me pregunto que pasaría si tu me hubieras querido siquiera la mitad que ellos lo hacen, pero no, decidiste casarte de nueva cuenta para olvidar a mamá, y a mi por supuesto. Cuando lo supe, no pude reaccionar inmediatamente, fue tanto el impacto que me provocaste que solo pude estar seguro de una cosa, una sola cosa: te odiaba. Te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, sé que un hijo no debe odiar a su padre, pero en ese exclusivo y preciso caso es factible que sienta odio, después de ser abandonado... es más, si hubiera muerto no te hubieras enterado y en caso de que lo hicieres, no harías nada por este vástago que nunca volverás a ver. Ahora que me las he arreglado para entrar en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de todo el Japón, comienzo un nuevo capítulo en esta vida, sólo que tengo miedo de encontrarme con personas como tú, viles, cureles y soberbias... ahora mismo no entiendo como te puedo siquiera mencionar en mis pensamientos, recientemente lo hago y a menudo, realmente no se las razones por las cuales sucede esto, sin embargo estoy convencido que estaré bien mientras esté aquí..._

Cesó sus cavilaciones a razón de que alguien le había tomado el hombro, asustado, volteó la mirada hacia esa persona, un joven esbelto, de piel color marfil y cabellera plateada, ojos rojos y una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada aún más misteriosa que parecía ser tan profunda y cautivadora en la cual pareció perderse un par de segundos hasta que...

hola – mencionó el otro, sin voltear la vista o parpaderar

er... hola – mencionó temerosamente Shinji, quien parecía avergonzado

tu eres nuevo también, ¿verdad? ¿en qué estabas pensando? –

esto... en nada, particularmente veo el cielo y nada más – respondió sin más, aunque se sorprendió en haberle hablado de una manera tan natural a un completo desconocido

Mi culpa, no me he presentado correctamente, soy Kaworu Nagisa, un grado superior, pero seguramente habrás notado que usamos un color diferente para nuestro uniforme, el mio es azul como el mar, pero el tuyo es blanco como la nieve, es... lindo –

Oh vaya, yo pensé que también eras de mi clase – mencionó Shinji – también me presentaré, soy Shinji Ikari

mucho gusto en conocerte, amigo Shinji – sonrió Kaworu, mientras le observaba detenidamente

ambas miradas se cruzaron de nueva cuenta, y ese momento pareció prolongarse más de lo esperado, hasta que Kaworu se volteó y se marchó, Shinji pareció extrañarse más sobre aquél sujeto, ¿qué hacia en primer lugar en un salón de un grado inferior? No se lo explicaba, aunque quizás habría sido por la efimera fama de ser el unico becado del colegio, sin embargo era tan amable y sincero como ninguno de los otros alumnos habrían sido anteriormente que le había sorprendido en sobremanera. Prosiguió a sacar el libro de texto de su mochila, y se dispuso a hojearlo sin interés, mientras que otro joven de cabellos cafes y anteojos se acercaba a él.

vaya, hoy parece ser un buen día – susurró Shinji

¿y a qué debes que sea un buen día? Debe haber una razón para serlo – mencionó el chico con gafas, con una breve sonrisa. Shinji parpadeó y pudo mirar detalladamente que aquel joven quien le cuestionaba era del mismo grado que el, un "novato" por decirlo coloquialmente.

El cielo no está nublado y... nada – cortó su diálogo al notar que estaba hablando con otro completo desconocido.

Eres extraño... me agradas, soy Kensuke Aida... no te sientas tan retraído, nadie de aquí se conoce... de hecho sí, te han mencionado en bastantes ocasiones como el "chico becado" de la escuela, por ende deberás ser todo un genio para haber entrado a este instituto... disculpa si hablo mucho pero suele sucederme y es una mala costumbre dado que luego no dejo hablar a la otra persona... esto... gusto en conocerte, Shinji Ikari – y le extendió una mano que Shinji correspondió correctamente tras dudarlo un poco, ese muchacho había sido muy amigable y al menos no estaría solo en un colegio para hombres nada más.

Oí que el "principe" de la clase azul vino a presentarse personalmente ante ti – murmuró Kensuke

¿principe de la clase azul? - preguntó Shinji, sin comprender exactamente a quien se referían con eso

Sí, el "principe", el más destacado de la generación anterior de la clase blanca se vuelve príncipe de la clase siguiente al pasar al otro año... ¿vino a saludarte en serio? -

pues sólo me han saludado dos personas en lo que va del día, ¿eres tú? - preguntó Ikari, con total desconcierto puesto que para ser tal principe debía destacarse sobre todos los de su grado, por ende debía ser una personalidad muy importante.

No... oí que se llama Kaworu, y que es enigmático como el mismo laberinto del minotauro, nadie sabe en qué esta pensando, y poca información se tiene de él -

Entonces fue ese sujeto quien me habló primero... no pensé que fuera tan relevante –

Lo es, y es una sorpresa que te haya saludado a ti, al "chico becado" del instituto... ¿no es extraño? -

No lo sé, no sé ni como sentirme en esta situación... supongo que me agrada -

Hm... pues no sé, eso de llamar principe a alguien me suena bastante mal, oí que tiene alrededor a cinco jovenes alumnos como custodios y de compañía... no es del tipo con los que quisiera conversar o entablar una amistad... Ah – suspira – yo quería que Touji viniera también aquí, pero sus padres lo mandaron a otro colegio, recuerdo que llamaba a los estudiantes de este instituto como "estirados insoportables" -

Parece tener bastante sentido del humor ese Touji, tu amigo, supongo -

Sí, el mejor que he tenido y ahora no le veré mas que en vacaciones... es un buen tipo, aunque algo cabeza dura pero tiene buenas intenciones -

Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres – indicó Shinji, señalando el lugar contiguo al suyo

Es un honor, y dime... ¿qué se siente ser tan especial como para lograr una beca aquí? -

Supongo que nada, lo logré por mi esfuerzo y estoy... feliz por estar aqui, eso creo -

Shinji volvió a ver al cielo, un poco menos aturdido gracias a que había encontrado en el joven Aida un nuevo amigo, cuando el profesor entró todos fueron presentados conforme al protocolo del instituto Blanchard, incluso el mismo Ikari fue ovacionado por algunos colegas con aplausos, y con miradas discretas pero despectivas por parte de otros jóvenes que no consentían que un joven de la clase media pudiera lograr llegar tan lejos. Y realmente no fue sencillo para Shinji Ikari sobrellevar las consecuencias de sus circunstancias como becado, se ganó la simpatía de muy pocos y el desprecio de muchos "conservadores", por lo cual lidiaba, al principio de su jornada, con ciertas dificultades plantadas por los inconformes "niños ricos", desde que le dejaran al final de la fila para el desayuno hasta encasillarlo en un locker, y aunque tenía la defensa de Kensuke, era poco para todos los problemas que le causaban a Shinji, y como era de esperarse, la imparcialidad no estaba incluida en los principios del profesorado, puesto que el becado debía hacer un mil quehaceres además de la rutinaria tarea que debía hacer él solo. Todo eso en un día fue suficiente como para que Shinji deseara salir cuanto antes del Instituto Blanchard, ahora mismo estaba en una sala de espera para ver al director de grado, tras ser acusado de maltratar el mobiliario escolar, cosa que era totalmente falsa, pero que llevado por las aras de molestarlo hasta más no poder, sus otros compañeros habian hecho poniendole a él la responsabilidad.

Shinji estaba sentado, cabizbajo y siendo el único en esa fría sala, adornada con cuadros de grandes pintores, una sala con piso de marmol blanco, envestidas sus paredes de caoba y acabados en oro, todo un lugar lujoso, unos sillones de piel, y un gran reloj que marcaba serenamente las seis de la tarde, una hora bastante avanzada para que un alumno quedase esperando ahí.

_No pensé que me harían esto entrando el año escolar, pero si quiero estar aquí debo de soportar todas estas injusticias... ¿quien puede ayudarme ahora? No tengo a nadie aquí, incluso Kensuke no puede ayudarme..._

Oye, Ikari, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora? No es horario para visitas, ¿sabes? No deberías de estar en este lugar – mencionó una dulce voz desde el pasillo, que parecía entrar por la puerta de manera sigilosa, ya cuando Shinji volteaba la mirada, miró que el mismisimo Kaworu Nagisa estaba recargado en la pared, con una enigmatica sonrisa.

¡Kaworu! ¿que haces aquí tu también? Yo fui culpado de algo que no hice... al parecer no soy del agrado para muchas personas – confesó Shinji

Que tristeza, sinceramente me disculpo a nombre de todo el alumnado que te ha hecho esto... deberé tomar cartas en el asunto... ya te habrás enterado del poder que tengo... absurdamente me llaman "principe" pero realmente soy solo yo, Kaworu – mencionó el otro, sin dejar de mirarle

¿entonces me ayudarás a salir de aquí? Que alivio – suspiró Shinji

Te unirás a mi como mi amigo de confianza en el circulo azul, deberás estar conmigo todas las horas que tengas libres... no te preocupes, te divertirás bastante y estarás seguro, te respetarán como persona... ¿que dices, te unes a mi? - preguntó Kaworu, luciendo su afable sonrisa y su mirada profunda llena de empatía.

Esto... si eso significa que podré estar bien y sin problemas con los demás – murmuró no muy convencido

lo estarás – dijo Kaworu con total seguridad

Está bien, aunque no sé por qué has sido tan amable conmigo – respondió finalmente el chico de pelo castaño, sin embargo, se sentía confortable estar en compañía de aquél sujeto, como si un extraño calor lo rodeara y le diera una tranquilidad plena.

No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al aceptar venir conmigo, te prometo que nada malo te pasará mientras yo esté aquí – susurró Kaworu, acercándose a el con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, para luego acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente – no lo había notado pero tu pelo es muy suave... no hay por qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinji sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó mimar por el "principe de la clase azul", quien contaba con sendos privilegios como inmunidad a él y a sus allegados, y también trato especial por parte de la autoridad. Ikari no había sentido ese calor desde que su madre había muerto, su padre lo había ignorado durante el tiempo que aún estuvo con él, y se sentía en la sublime gloria al sentir esas caricias tan llenas de cariño, Kaworu para él adoptaba ya un rol como de hermano mayor que nunca vió en otra persona, extrañamente no había sido bueno para socializar, se recluía en sus pensamientos escapando constantemente de la realidad, incluso llegó a desear la muerte en más de una ocasión... ¿que había hecho él para ganarse esa indiferencia por parte de su padre? Quizás tampoco quiso a su madre, quizás fue el causante de su muerte pero nadie lo podría aseverar, las circunstancias en que se había suscitado la muerte de Yui Ikari eran totalmente extrañas... ¿accidente automovilistico? Por más que la historia de la prensa se esforzara por ser convincente, no lo era. Para Shinji recordar a su madre era confortante, no así recordar la manera en que se enteró que su madre murió, no lo era ni por un segundo. Recordaba que estaba jugando con dos juguetes cuando un grupo de siete personas acompañaba a su padre al comedor, mucha gente de negro y murmurando cosas que no entendía muy bien, muchos sollozos, caras serias y otras tristes, y cuando preguntó sobre lo sucedido su padre se le acerco amenazadoramente y le dijo las lapidarias palabras que nadie se atrevia a mencionar "tu madre está muerto", después de eso sollozos vinieron como cascadas a inundar la casa, esos sonidos aturdieron a ese niño quien cayó finalmente en shock.

Volviendo de sus reminiscencias, Ikari acompañó a Kaworu sin mediar palabra, este último se dirigía ante la oficina del director, comentó todo lo sucedido y tras un par de minutos ya habían transferido a Shinji al dormitorio del susodicho principe, ahora oficialmente era parte de su circulo cercano y como tal debía dormir en el área de los privilegiados de la élite, por lo cual el dormitorio era de lo mas onerosamente decorado, algo que sorprendió bastante al joven novato quien veía un radical cambio en su entorno, notó también que en todo el recorrido que tuvo fue tomado de la mano por aquél joven que se había dispuesto a hacer todo por él, no sintió la necesidad de librarse de éste, junto a él sentía una enorme sensación de seguridad y calidez, lo cual causó que se dibujara una leve sonrisa entintada de unas mejillas sonrosadas tenuemente que le daban un toque de ternura inusual, o al menos así lo definia su nuevo "protector".

Dime Shinji, ¿que te parece tu nueva morada? - preguntó aquél joven de ojos escarlata y mirada envolvente

es totalmente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero es bastante elegante – indicó Shinji, fijandose en los ornamentos que había en todo lugar, tanto en muebles como en paredes

bueno, tienes ese escritorio para hacer tus labores escolares, ¿vale? Desearía que fueras mi heredero, al menos de este privilegiado puesto donde estás sin inconvenientes que te puedan provocar los demás, aquí serás como uno de nosotros, uno especial... al menos para mi, ¿queda claro? - Kaworu tomó la barbilla de Shinji con suavidad, algo que aumentó el sonrojo del joven recién llegado, sonriendo con total naturaleza.

Muchas gracias, Kaworu – mencionó tartamudeante tras sentir la tersa piel de la mano de su superior colocarse en parte de su cara, tanta calidez le hacían nula la confusión y más que sentir miedo por la rara e inesperada actitud de Kaworu Nagisa, sentía un calor y agrado por ese tipo de atenciones, prosiguió a hacer sus tareas como era debido, y bien entrada la noche se fué a dormir a su cama, cuyas sábanas eran de seda y su edredón bordado con finos detalles en terciopelo... parecía extraída de un castillo altamente lujoso, digno de un rey. Cuando se dio por vencido al sueño era medianoche, y habrían muchas cosas por analizar y realizar el día de mañana, por lo cual era lo mejor darse un descanso para el arduo trabajo que representaría calificar al mejor alumno de su grado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mi, este fanfiction se realizó sin afan de obtener lucro alguno.

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

02. Claveles de Abril

Academia Lagarde, la máxima escuela para jovencitas de todo el Japón, un baluarte de la arquitectura occidental, parecía ser un castillo enorme donde múltiples chicas se daban a la tarea de ser ilustradas para destacar en la élite no sólo nacional, sino mundial. Todas, absolutamente todas venían de familia adinerada, principalmente nuestra protagonista, Rei Ayanami, hija del magnate más acaudalado de la nación. Ahora mismo cursaba su primer día de clases después de haber ingresado. De aspecto impecable, y una mirada inocente, la chica de pelo azulado y ojos rojos como la misma sangre caminaba a su primera clase del día, hasta que antes de llegar fue intervenida por una alumna del mismo grado, pelirroja y de ojos color cielo con una mirada atemorizante e imponente que logró asustar a Ayanami.

Así que tu eres la famosa hija de Gendo Reginau... Rei, ¿verdad? Soy Asuka Langley von Löwe – se presentó ella, con una mirada llena de orgullo.

Oh, alguien aquí sabe mi nombre... con tu permiso, tengo prisa – mencionó secamente la chica peli azul, siéndole indiferente la mueca de disgusto que mostró la faz de la chica pelirroja, avanzó unos pasos hasta que ésta se volvió a interponer en su camino.

¿qué te sucede, niña modelo, crees que por ser la hija del magnate más influyente del país te da derecho a portarte de esa manera? Necesitas modales – reclamó

Langley, no es de tu incumbencia mi vida ni la de mi padre, por lo cual te pido que te quites de mi camino – mencionó Rei, con una voz autoritaria y falta de rodeos que sólo logró enfurecer más a Asuka, quien se aproximó más a ella quedando casi frente con frente – ¿qué es lo que deseas? No tengo tiempo para estorbos como tú.

¿qué deseo? Que hagas exactamente lo que yo digo y te comportes adecuadamente y como yo te lo ordeno, eso es lo que deseo – dijo furiosamente, mientras clavaba una penetrante mirada en los orbes rojizos de Ayanami

me parece que eso es imposible, no lo haré bajo ninguna circunstancia, además nada te da derecho de decirme que hacer y darme ordenes – respondió Rei, endureciendo la mirada.

Así que no harás lo que te digo... tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza – dijo Asuka, aumentando su respiración por la ira que la estaba abordando, tomó las muñecas de Rei con fuerza, asustándola en el acto, y chocaron sus labios en un acto intenso de posesión y dominio sobre Ayanami, quien era invadida por la boca de la alemana, lenta pero avasalladoramente dejándole sin escapatoria, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas adornando la blanquecina piel de su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados, inmersos en un mar de profunda confusión, y ese momento que a pesar de haber durado unos segundos, pareció durar minutos. Asuka no daba marcha atrás, y por causa y efecto las respiraciones de ambas se tensaron, Rei comenzaba a ceder a ese inminente impulso que le estaba invadiendo, la incitación que provocaba ese masajeo de lengua finalmente acabó ganando la batalla al tiempo en que ella comenzaba a participar en el beso de una manera activa, fue cuando la germana se apartó – ¿lo ves?

Lo único que veo es que eres muy extraña, y no quiero volver a pasar este tipo de bochornos, me marcho – mencionó en ese mismo tono imponente, para luego apresurarse a llegar a su clase primera de la jornada.

_¿qué fue eso? ¿cómo permití hacerme esto? ¿me ha besado? Lo hizo y no hice nada por evitarlo... mi padre estaría furioso si llega a enterarse de que no me he podido defender de una mujer, ¡inaceptable! No logro comprender como luego llegué a desear que eso fuere a durar más, a corresponderle incluso... pero fue una sensación tan desconocida... debo apresurarme a llegar a mi lugar, soy de las más destacadas alumnas, no puedo permitirme algo tan vano y peligroso, debo olvidar que sucedió esto._

Pensaba mientras alcanzaba su preferente lugar al frente, vio llegar a varias chicas de distintas apariencias, no le daba importancia y sólo se quedaba al margen de su soledad, sonriendo brevemente saludando así a todas las alumnas entrantes, hasta que llegó una profesora de pelo corto y mirada relajada, portando un pequeño portafolio blanco en mano.

Buenos días niñas, seré su profesora de curso, soy Maya Ibuki, y estaré encantada de acompañarlas en esta primera etapa en el colegio Lagarde – se presentó, mostrando una fresca sonrisa y un porte sin igual

Para Rei la clase no fue nada fuera de lo común, el carácter de todas las estudiantes parecía ser regular, y para su infortunio esa chica entrometida estaba también en su grupo, sin embargo la ignoraba sin más contemplaciones, su carácter refinado podía más que una molestia que ahora omitiría de su memoria, y al menos Asuka no la molestó más.

Cuando llegó la hora de finalizar las clases, se reunió con un grupo de sus compañeras a platicar sobre sus familias, sus deseos y cosas cotidianas de la clase élite que representaban, Rei parecía haber nacido para esa clase, tenía una gracia innata que parecía encantar a todas las presentes, su elocuente forma de hablar era plenamente cautivadora. Así prosiguió durante toda la tarde hasta la hora de volver a los dormitorios, algunas de aquellas jovencitas fueron vecinas de dormitorio por lo cual tuvo contacto constante con ellas. Mizuki, Freya y Dionne eran las más cercanas a Ayanami, por lo cual conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche en los dormitorios. Cuando se aprestó a dormir tras apagar la luz una silueta iluminada por el reflejo de luz lunar apareció a unos metros de distancia.

Psst... niña modelo – susurró aquella voz proveniente de ahí

Rei se desconcertó, pareció reconocer la voz, sin embargo no logró discernir en la primera oportunidad sobre quien era la dueña de tal voz.

Psst... sé que no estás dormida – mencionó en un tono quedo para no despertar a las demás

Dime – fue la seca respuesta de Rei

¿estás molesta? -

¿Por qué? No ha sucedido nada y no pretendo recordar nada sobre lo acaecido en la mañana – mencionó en ese áspero tono cuyas pretensiones era ser hiriente y distanciarse lo más posible de aquella persona que efectivamente era Asuka.

No lo quieres recordar, pero... correspondiste a ese beso si mal no recuerdo – respondió convencida

¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? - preguntó Ayanami

te quiero para mí, nada más... desde que te vi me he decidido a tenerte... podríamos hacer esto de una manera mejor si tan sólo no fueras tan renuente a tus instintos – murmuró como respuesta

¿con qué fin? No creo conveniente involucrarme contigo y menos en una situación como la que me planteas -

No te mientas, sé que quieres volver a tener esa sensación... ¿me equivoco? -

en efecto, estás equivocada... ignoraré que has venido aquí, si me dejas en paz – mencionó Rei

¿es una amenaza? No me provoques así – retó seductoramente la pelirroja

te lo advierto, y si eso lo consideras una amenaza, lo es – indicó la peli azul, sentándose en su cama, mirando fijamente a aquella intrusa

oh, no te ha sido suficiente, ¿verdad? Tienes una cara irresistible, quisiera ver cómo eres – y Asuka se acercó peligrosamente con pasos sigilosos, lentamente observando con una mirada lujuriosa la esbelta figura encubierta de una bata nada más, y al sentir la aproximación de la pelirroja, Rei comenzó a sentir miedo y confusión, asimismo algo que no había sentido anteriormente y que le estaba pareciendo incómodo, un escozor en la entrepierna inusual aumentaba paulatinamente.

No... no te atrevas – dijo Rei, totalmente atemorizada, pero ahora mismo ya tenía los labios de Asuka encima poseyéndole y no sólo eso, sino que la había tirado a la cama y se había encimado en ella, sintiendo la cálida piel de la alemana de cerca, sintió sus manos cruzarse con las suyas.

Tienes una boca exquisita, querida Rei... ¿por qué te resistes si tu cuerpo lo está necesitando tanto? - y en efecto, Rei estaba disfrutando ese roce de labios, que más adelante se ahondaría en besos más profundos, que saborearían cada parte de esa cavidad de la chica modelo quien se veía inundada de una evidente excitación.

Poco a poco las defensas de Rei fueron cediendo, Asuka la desprendió de su única ropa, desvistiéndose ella tras unos instantes, contemplándose a la luz de la noche, Rei con temor y la alemana con una sensación de calidez inmensa, deseando ardientemente recorrer palmo a palmo ese esbelto cuerpo de lechosa piel blanquecina, nívea y bella como ninfa de los dioses. Un beso más fue el que comenzó todo el desborde, ahora por parte de Ayanami, quien estaba estupefacta de sí misma pero había un cadis de determinación en cada roce que sentía que le inundaba a más no poder, logrando eliminar esa renuencia y convertirla en unas ansias por que aquella extraña la elevara al máximo goce lo antes posible. Recorrió con sus manos su espalda con temeroso frenesí, acariciándola con ansias desenfrenadas, acto seguido, la alemana recorría con besos cortos y ligeros mordisqueos sus pechos, que por tal estimulo reaccionaron erectandose. Jadeos comenzaron a salir de la boca de Ayanami, sus muslos comenzaron por contraerse, su temperatura a elevarse a cada paso que la pelirroja avanzaba, sentir también las caricias la llenaban completamente. Asuka acariciaba su pecho suavemente, en círculos mientras besaba su vientre, lo cual fue correspondido por más jadeos y gemidos provenientes de su víctima, para luego lamer esas aureolas con sumo placer, aumentando la estimulación en una ya excitada Rei cuya mente se nublaba y sólo reaccionaba por instinto mismo. Finalmente el momento clave llegó cuando Asuka introdujo dos humedecidos dedos en la entrepierna de Ayanami, logrando poner a mil los sentidos de ésta, hasta que se corrió, expulsando unos fluidos que Asuka saboreó gustosa lamiendo su mano con insana sed. Ambas quedaron rendidas, y aunque la alemana deseaba haber sentido lo que Rei, esta ultima quedó dormida del agotamiento, por lo cual lo dejaría para otro encuentro, se acurrucó en el pecho de la peli azul y se quedó dormida hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente, debía arreglárselas para volver a su habitación, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena lo suficiente, por lo cual Asuka estaba enormemente orgullosa de su impulsivo carácter. En verdad deseaba a Rei como a nadie antes lo había hecho, la chica modelo, con su inicial indiferencia, le había atraído desde el mismo instante en que la observó, como si de una reacción química se tratara. ¿podría repetirse la ocasión? Aún faltaba mucho por enseñarle, mucho por amarle y mucho por ensoñarse en sus brazos, esos brazos frágiles que en la noche se envolvían en pasión, caricias y cariño, si es que era cariño el que Rei comenzaría a profesarle tarde o temprano, estaba empecinada en lograr enamorarla a como diere lugar, pero siempre teniendo esa reputación de indomable ante las demás personas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

02. Claveles de Abril, segunda parte

Rei Ayanami seguía procesando lo acontecido durante la noche, Asuka había tomado posesión sobre ella a su voluntad, y encima de todo ella había sido partícipe activa también de ese encuentro nocturno que acabó llenándola de placer. Se había levantado, tras percatarse que la alemana ya no estaba ahí y era realmente lógico, se metería en problemas serios si se hubiera quedado dormida hasta tarde y otra la hubiera visto... ¿por qué ella entre todas las demás? No entendía nada. Se preparó para salir y encaminó rumbo a sus clases, por suerte había llegado temprano y no había nadie ahí, al menos hasta ese momento, intentó no darle importancia al asunto con Asuka, y recordó como había llegado dos días atrás.

**[-Flashback-]**

Un largo viaje en tren había sido mucho para Rei, no se sentía muy entusiasmada con asistir a tan exclusivo centro escolar, pero la insistencia de su padre había prevalecido y acabó por imponerse.

Bajó del vagón, mirando para ambos flancos, y caminando hacia donde las demás muchachas iban, durante el trayecto reflexionó sobre su padre, un total conocido de los negocios nacionales, que se quedaba en la sombra de su consejo de socios, sin embargo se sabía que quien movía los hilos para las decisiones fundamentales era él.

_Mi padre, Gendo Ikari, a quien conocí hasta tener seis años... sé que tuvo un hijo casi después de que yo naciera, y lamentablemente acabé siendo el resultado de una aventura, un desliz que remedió tras quedar viudo... no puedo decir que lo odio, tampoco puedo decir que le amo, me es indiferente en realidad, nunca en casa, y pocas veces puede pasar el tiempo con mi madre y conmigo. ¿por qué razón los hombres son infieles si se han casado con la persona que ellos consideraron adecuada? Me repugnan los hombres y no solo por lo que hizo mi padre, sino por lo que padecí en el colegio mixto, cada vez que me acababa enamorando de un chico, este optaba por cambiarme o simplemente dejarme, lo peor sucedió poco después de separarme de mi último novio, la escena aún me causa unas ascuas inevitables, dos chicas de menor grado le acompañaban, los tres sin prenda alguna... desde entonces no he querido acercarme a ninguno de ellos. Las lascivas escenas de las cuales fui testigo fueron bastante traumáticas para mi, por lo que mentalmente bloqueé ese gusto por el sexo masculino. Ahora estaré tres años en un colegio para chicas, sin los inconvenientes noviazgos que pudiera tener en un instituto normal... puede que la idea de mi padre no fuere tan descabellada como yo la consideraba, puesto que incluirme aquí puede resultar favorable para mí._

**[-fin del Flashback-]**

_¿Por qué siento esto? Después de lo de anoche no dejo de recordar por momentos cada cosa que sucedió con esa chica... y lo más importante ¿qué me sucedió? Sentí haber sido bloqueada mentalmente ante la cercanía de Asuka, como si mi mente hubiera quedado en blanco e imitado esa sensación perversa de lujuria a razón de los movimientos que ella hacía... fue un sentimiento bastante intenso, y ahora mismo... ¿por qué lo estoy recordando? Primero fue un incomodo beso y luego... ella fue la primera en hacerme sentir así, ¿es acaso cosa del destino? No me lo creo, no puede ser y no me lo puedo permitir, aunque fue de lo más pleno que he sentido jamás, incluso ha sido la primera vez que lo hice con alguien, ¡por dios, lo hice con ella! No tiene cabida en la clemente razón, sinceramente no debió pasar, y sucedió... ¿y ahora qué? Lo hice, lo hizo y no hay marcha al pasado para corregirlo. Pero no solo son recuerdos los que rondan en mi mente, sino pensamientos ligados con una necesidad por demás inapropiada, siento algo que me conecta, algo plenamente distinto que jamás antes logré sentir._

Un clavel apareció en su pupitre, uno verdaderamente hermoso, como tejido por manos divinas, ahí estaba con ese perfume distintivo, tan agradable para Rei que lo consideraba entre sus flores favoritas. ¿quien lo habría mandado, quien lo puso ahí? La respuesta inmediata fue una mano que se apoyaba en el borde de la banca, continuando con un brazo conocido, y por demás reconocido.

Buenos días, Rei – saludó esa chica con la cual había sentido cosas inéditas, distintas a lo que hubiere pasado en el ayer.

Linda flor, Asuka... buenos días – respondió en un tono más suave que el habitual, aunque no era tan suave para considerarlo cariñoso o meloso, más bien rayaba en una forma de hablarle a un conocido.

Es para ti – Asuka mencionó en ese tono dulce que alborotaba los sentidos internos de la "chica modelo".

Gracias – susurró, apenas pudiéndolo escuchar la alemana – llegas temprano

me quedé con una duda desde anoche – confesó Asuka – hoy pareces estar bastante cambiada

Rei se sonrojó de inmediato al deducir algo bastante notorio en ella, había dejado ese altanero y autoritario tono por uno más familiar, menos seco y cortante – ¿cual duda?

¿te gustó? - fue la pregunta de la pelirroja, quien transformó su aire de ternura en uno de ligera curiosidad

Ayanami quedó en silencio, sabía exactamente que debía dar una respuesta ni tan atrevida ni tan reservada, por lo cual pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, no debía de tardar mucho en responder por la ya conocida impaciencia que expresaba a todo color su compañera – fue algo nuevo, y... sí – respondió

Asuka esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia, debía admitir también que a pesar de haber yacido con Rei a raíz de su imponente carácter, la peli azul tenía un cuerpo exquisito y un sabor único, de su total deleite y satisfacción, por el otro lado, Rei ocultaba en su interior que esa fuerza dominante comenzaba a gustarle, esa insistencia, ese ímpetu y determinación en la alemana la hacían perder la razón, tan sólo oír la melódica voz de amenaza, con ella de cerca, la ponía en otra dimensión. ¿acaso era el complemento que intentó dejar de buscar? ¿acaso había nacido para ella? ¿acaso soportaba que Asuka la profanara y además, comenzaba a desear más? En el interior vivía un infierno entre reprimir un incontrolable deseo con la negación mental de éste, en el exterior estaba viviendo un cambio a raíz de las circunstancias que le rodaban en torno a ella.

Desearía conocerte mejor, tanto como yo quisiera que tú supieras más de mi... – le susurró al oído, tal sensación le estremeció, esa cercanía tan prohibida y tan ansiada le hacía sentirse especial, era especial, y al parecer para Asuka lo era más que una Venus en flor dispuesta a ceder a sus antojos.

No hubo respuesta, no fue necesario mencionar nada puesto que Asuka había partido a su lugar de siempre, Ayanami no volteó a verla, sabía que más tarde ellas podrían conversar a como les viniera en gana, sabían que a pesar de tantas restricciones del Instituto Lagarde, la vigilancia en el interior era plenamente deplorable por lo cual se tenía una ciega confianza en la compostura de las alumnas.

"_Quiero conocerte mejor"... y en el fondo estoy deseando que este calor que inunda todo mi cuerpo sea expulsado de una buena vez. ¡Padre! Si te enteraras de lo que sucedió anoche seguro estarías cargándote de rabia y desconcierto, por lo cual no planeo ni por un solo instante el que logres saberme algo. ¿Obedecer a mis instintos? Si cada persona hiciera eso, muchas estarían en sendas complicaciones con lo que se considera una sociedad civilizada. ¿Por qué? No comprendo y por más que esté deseando acabe este martirio entre la razón y esta sensación de necesidad. Pero hay algo, hay algo de mí que requiere urgentemente más cercanía de ella... hay algo de mí que quiere compartir el aire que ella respira. ¿Es correcto? ¿importa si lo es? No sé bien que lograré hacer si continúo recluyendo este loco sentimiento de necesidad que me aqueja tanto. ¿Y si por un instante me dejo llevar por mis instintos? Nada pierdo con intentarlo, siempre y cuando sea un secreto, siempre cuando se concrete en celosa secrecía nuestra adoración mutua, ¡adoración! Que aunque yo niegue no puede evitarse, porque ella ha trastocado mis defensas, ha logrado paralizarme y hacerme a su gusto y manera, y no quiero ser muñeca de nadie, ser controlada y hacer sólo lo que alguien me ordene... no más, es más, quisiera poder dejarme llevar por este sentir tan grande que llevo dentro de mi corazón y dejarme de las limitaciones que mis principios y cordura imponen. Por una vez quiero ser libre, como lo fui anoche._

_Volvió su vista al horizonte, divisando la claridad en el celeste cielo matutino, analizando cada fragmento de lo que acababa de pensar, y aunque ella fuera de clase se portara de una manera bastante amistosa con su grupo de compañeras, en el salón era una persona introvertida que contemplaba de cuando en cuando la vista que tenía a su izquierda, dándole un aire taciturno y distinto, como si esperara a alguien o hubiera perdido algo allá arriba. Y a pesar de las esporádicas ocasiones en las que volteaba al cuaderno, lo apuntaba todo cuanto oyese de la clase, un don conveniente, pensaba la profesora Ibuki, quien parecía interesarse en ese misterioso comportamiento de Ayanami, aunque ésta en el fondo sabía que su forma de ser adentro era la más rara y cuestionada durante ciertos cuchilleos durante clase, jamás antes o después de ésta. Ahora, examinando el clavel, le vino a la mente un recuerdo bastante triste de su infancia, algo que hubiera querido que no pasara._

**[-Flashback-]**

Papá, ¿qué me escondes? ¿Por qué te entristece esta fecha? - preguntaba Rei, inquieta por el extraño actuar de su padre.

Rei, si tanto insistes en saber sobre tu padre, te lo diré – indicó fríamente Gendo, mirando severamente a su hija

¡No! Aún es muy joven para saberlo, además, prometiste jamás mencionárselo, me lo prometiste a mí – reprochó una mujer de pelo azulado y ojos rojos como la sangre.

Es mi hija también, y merece saber sobre él – respondió el padre con autoridad – Rei, tienes que saber que tú no eres mi única hija

¿Ah? ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida la niña

tienes un... hermano. Un hermano de tu misma edad, pero que tu mami no tuvo – prosiguió

¿Un hermano? Pero... si yo era tu única princesa... no importa, ¡quiero que él sea mi príncipe! Vendrá, ¿verdad papi?- preguntó inocentemente

Lo siento, pero él no puede venir, está en otro reino – dijo aquél severo hombre ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigía su segunda esposa

Aah... - suspiró con sincera tristeza, le hubiera gustado haber conocido a otro niño en su familia, y no haber sido ella la única hija en la casa – pero yo quería conocerlo – mencionó entrecortadamente, llorando de desconsuelo.

**[-fin del Flashback-]**

Y ese príncipe de mi reino jamás llego – murmuró Rei, suspirando hondamente, recordaba que cada noche a la luna le pedía poder verlo, sin embargo, nunca llegó el día en que pudiere verlo. Puede que aquél hijo de su padre fuera el único hombre que podría considerar "confiable", de "sangre real" como ella misma, "puro" de corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

03. La Rosa y el Lirio

Los rayos del sol se filtraron entre las cortinas del dormitorio, acariciando los ojos de Shinji, logrando así despertarle. Se levantó animosamente, preparando su muda de ropa y metiéndose en el baño a echarse una buena ducha. Recordó la calidez con la que Kaworu le hablaba, ese tono tan afable que caracterizaba a su protector le hacía tranquilizarse, sentirse bien. Las gotas de agua provenientes de la regadera permearon todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y procedió a enjabonarse. Mientras tanto, el "príncipe" Kaworu estaba silente en la otra habitación, deseaba tener como compañero de grado a Ikari, pero ese deseo no se podría cumplir bajo ninguna excepción. Habría varias cosas que contarle, muchas cosas que enseñarle, mucho tiempo que pasar con él. Él, un privilegiado muchacho, no se había sentido tan bien desde que adoptó a su protegido bajo su cuidado, el puesto que un protegido del príncipe tuviere era codiciado por varios jóvenes de la clase blanca, el primer grado, o coloquialmente los "novatos".

¿qué le motivó a tomarle para sí? Su delicado estado como becado o su impotencia entintada de una desolación que le causaba tanta ternura como para cuidarlo desde cerca. Los demás jóvenes que le rodeaban no eran nada como Shinji, ellos eran adinerados y estaban ahí por los privilegios que su cercanía e influencia le podían brindar. Ikari era completamente diferente, era alguien de corazón puro y lleno de inocencia, falto de amor... aunque deseaba en su interior llenar ese hueco que había en su corazón, que aunque sus padres adoptivos le cuidaban cuando podían, no era lo mismo que el trato de un padre a su hijo, no tenía ese cadis de paternidad, sino que era más bien un cariño lastimero que profesaban por Shinji, intermitente, a veces deprimente para éste.

Minutos después, el joven de cabellos plateados se duchaba tranquilamente, sintiendo en todo su ser el calor del agua correr por su cuerpo. ¿hasta dónde llegaba la inocencia de Shinji? Preocupado pensaba en aliviar ese dolor que su pasado venía arrastrando. No conocía, sin embargo, como podría sentirse el ser abandonado por un padre, después de todo, había vivido una vida completamente distinta a la de su consentido, llena de goces y amor familiar, de las más hondas atenciones de su padre y madre, y sin embargo, también había tenido una tragedia hacía algún par de años.

**[-Flashback-]**

Kaworu era un prominente alumno cuyas habilidades destacaban en lo particular con lo escolar, récord perfecto de calificaciones y actividad asidua en clase, pero un día, un mal día, algo le destrozó totalmente el corazón. Primero, no había tenido ninguna pareja, por lo que se había decidido a conquistar a una que le atraía en sobremanera. A quien celosamente veía sin que ésta se diera cuenta, la contemplaba y se soñaba querido. Ese día decidió romper el silencio que impone la timidez e inseguridad, se acercó lentamente, llamando su atención con una pequeña rosa roja, ofreciéndosela. Esperaba que así pudiese hacerle ver cuánto le quería, sin embargo, la chica de quien se había enamorado lo rechazó tajantemente tras que él se hubo confesado. No fue sólo una negativa escandalosa y sutil, sino que acabó humillado por esa chica engreída, hasta el punto en que no pudo aguantar y corrió ahogado en llanto a esconderse lejos de ese pasillo, a desahogar su dolor en completa soledad, sin comprender exactamente la razón por la cual ella lo había tratado tan mal en un solo instante. Logró llegar como pudo a su casa, tras caminar horas entre el abrasador calor que ese día aquejaba a la ciudad y la mirada indiferente de la gente. Agotado, se recluyó en su habitación, cerrando por dentro y sin permitir que otra persona pudiera verle en ese estado, reclusión que se prolongó casi un mes, donde apenas comía, hasta que cayó gravemente enfermo, pero él ya no veía suficientes motivos para seguir con vida, había sido tan dramática y traumante esa experiencia que ahora carecía de ganar por vivir. Así duró el resto del año, y cuando logró reponerse, juró no volver a enamorarse de una mujer jamás, por más que sus instintos reaccionaran ante el pasar de una hermosa estudiante por el frente de la casa, o que la viera en una revista o alguna reunión, y sintiera las clásicas sensaciones de atracción, se negaba rotundamente a deponer sus sentimientos a la vista de éstas. Su madre la consideraba como la única capaz de no abandonarle y no tratarle como aquella a quien quería olvidar, pero que la vil memoria le recordaba a cada rato. Cuando entró al Instituto Blanchard, su faceta introvertida se transformo en una muy distinta, se ganó el cariño de muchos estudiantes y su ánimo se tintó de un misticismo que actualmente todos percibían, nadie le cuestionaba nada, incluso la primera vez que se besó con otro chico, nadie dijo nada y se tomaba como un secreto a voces, una calumnia que nadie pretendía comentar. La primera vez que yació en brazos de su primer amante, todo mundo logró enterarse, salvo el profesorado. No era algo que se hiciere por primera vez, puesto que ya era algo que otros habían hecho anteriormente y tenia cierto grado de aceptación. Sin embargo, sentía un vacío que le amargaba hasta el más placentero momento de éxtasis. No amaba, sólo satisfacía su hambre con otros que así lo permitían, tanto de mayor grado como del mismo nivel. Le era indiferente quien fuere, todo el resultado sería lo mismo, no quería a nadie, sentía tener un corazón podrido tras haber sufrido un daño aparentemente irreparable. Su condición la desconocían sus padres, solo en el colegio se sabía con cabal secrecía. Al finalizar el año, se volvería en príncipe de la clase azul, al promoverse con honores de ser el más destacado entre todos los alumnos de la clase blanca. Esto pareció animarlo en cierta medida, el sentirse reconocido amainaba su pena, una pena celosamente guardada en sus adentros.

**[-fin del Flashback-]**

La gente viene a sufrir, pero nosotros que hemos sufrido tanto, tenemos el derecho a gozar de las bonanzas de la vida, de héterea gloria que merecemos compartir – murmuraba mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

Shinji salió preparado, teniendo todo lo que necesitaba a la mano aunque una duda le asaltó en ese momento. ¿debía esperar a Kaworu? Después de todo el había ayudado bastante y le había dado cabida en su círculo cercano, dándole privilegios que de otra forma no podría alcanzar. Tras pensarlo un poco, vio su reloj de mano y decidió esperarlo, después de todo faltaba bastante para el inicio de sus clases.

Kaworu salía de la ducha con una toalla nada más cubriéndole, se dispuso a vestirse con el uniforme tras secarse completamente, se contempló un poco en el espejo que tenía en el baño, miraba que esa mirada inocente que le caracterizaba estaba matizada de un entusiasmo que comprendía muy bien y hacía tiempo no se notaba en él, sonriendo para sí, terminó de arreglarse, saliendo de su cuarto dejando todo en orden, saliendo con maletín en mano y lo primero que vio fue la radiante faz de Shinji adornarse de una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Me esperaste, que lindo de tu parte... ¿como amaneciste? - preguntó Kaworu, mirando esa felicidad irradiar desde la cara de su protegido.

Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿dormiste bien? - respondió Shinji con interés mutuo, tanto que Kaworu se interesaba por él como él por su mentor

Dormí... normal, me sigue faltando algo para dormir bien, no lo sé... puede que sea ya una costumbre mía – confeso Nagisa

Shinji encontró divertida la respuesta de Kaworu, por lo que soltó una discreta risa, mientras caminaban por el pasillo llegando a las escaleras principales.

Bueno, Shinji, me parece que tendré que acompañarte, aunque yo tengo clase más adelante pero no te preocupes, esto es por protocolo - mencionó el albino, tomando de la mano a Shinji

Gracias, Kaworu... la verdad no sé como agradecerte esto, nadie más habría hecho algo semejante por mi – dijo él apenado, sin saber la real motivación por la cual el gran "príncipe de la clase azul" le había preferido.

No necesitas agradecerme, querido Shinji – respondió dulcemente, mientras llegaban al salón, entrando tras el profesor en cuestión, quien se aclaró la garganta y pidió atención para los alumnos.

Jóvenes, con ustedes el príncipe de la clase superior, Kaworu Nagisa. Saluden como es debido – ordenó , y acto seguido todos se levantaban de sus bancas en muestra de respetuoso saludo.

Estimados compañeros de la clase principiante, me complace informarles que en mi derecho conferido por el título de "príncipe" del segundo grado, y bajo las facultades que poseo, Shinji Ikari quedará bajo mi resguardo y cuidado, por lo cual exijo respeto y buen trato para él, o de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser severas para aquél que le haga daño. Desde ayer ha sido víctima de múltiples abusos por parte de ciertos alumnos inconformes con él, ¿qué les da derecho a marginarlo de tal manera? ¿donde quedan sus valores como personas? Quien siga teniendo este tipo de comportamiento sin duda no merece pertenecer a esta institución. He dicho – concluyó Kaworu, mirando con severidad a todos – bien, te veré luego Shinji – le susurró a su protegido, quien estaba asombrado de la seriedad y autoridad con la cual había hablado.

Shinji se retiró a su lugar, mientras que Kaworu salía del salón con esa cara de determinación que imponía obedecer a cualquiera. Éste se encaminó tranquilamente hacia su salón de clases, mientras tanto que pensaba, precisamente, en Shinji.

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia algo así por alguien, Shinji es alguien que merece momentos alegres, felices y plenos después de la dura vida que ha pasado, se merece amor. ¿Amor? Se lo daría, y con todo mi corazón mas tengo miedo de que no me pueda querer. Pero desde un principio lo quise, sentí por primera vez, la necesidad de llenar ese vacío en su corazón, eso que tanto ha deseado obtener se lo puedo brindar yo, ahora con más oportunidad que en otras circunstancias, quiero poder hacerlo feliz, que esa sonrisa jamás se enjuge en lágrimas de tristeza, sino en plenitud. Me atrae, además, me agrada su forma de ser, tan pura y simple, tan inocente como no hay nadie más. Sé que haré lo correcto, y estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por verlo sonreír._

Kaworu llegó a clases con una tranquilidad casi emblema de su persona, y llamó la atención de alguno de sus compañeros tras haberse enterado de quien fuere su pupilo más cercano fuera precisamente el chico becado del colegio, después de que la primer clase concluyera.

Nagisa-san, ¿son ciertos los rumores que rondan ahí de que adoptaste como "preferido" a Shinji Ikari? - preguntó aquél sujeto

¿No es maravilloso? - mencionó Kaworu

Nadie te cuestiona nada, pero... ¿el chico becado? Preferiría que escogieras uno de los nuestros –

Bueno, como tú sabes, debo elegir con el corazón, y ese Shinji me ha cautivado como no tienes idea, siento que nací para conocerle y protegerle... ¿no es fantástico? Es un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes – confesó

¿pero qué has visto en él? es un chico becado, pocas virtudes puede tener –

Te equivocas, él, al contrario de los demás, tiene un corazón puro que vale mucho, además necesita afecto y comprensión, ya has visto tu mismo lo que han hecho con él ayer, merece mi atención... además, parece que finalmente seré feliz en este lugar – suspiró.

Si lo tienes todo, ¿por qué no habrías de serlo? - cuestionó el otro

El amor, Hyuga, el amor es lo que me faltaba... aún pueda tener todo cuanto desee, nunca sería feliz sin amor, sería mi vida totalmente vacía y gris, muchos atribuyen la felicidad a las posesiones y he comprendido que no todo es así, lo más preciado para una persona es aquél ser amado por quien podrías desvivirte sin dudar, por quien pudieras dar todo para que fuere feliz – explicó Kaworu

Ahora entiendo por qué has sido designado como el príncipe de nuestra clase, eres sabio, comprendes mejor a las demás personas que el resto de nosotros... quisiera ser como tú, lograr entender ese sentimiento – se sinceró Hyuga, haciendo un ligero ademán de reverencia.

Sólo déjate llevar por lo que diga el corazón, piensa, pero no dejes todo a tu pensamiento – indicó Kaworu

Lo haré, Nagisa-san – respondió el chico, con sincero tono de gratitud

Me enorgullece que uno de mis allegados se deje tutelar por la sabiduría que poseo, y que también la haga notar, Hyuga... por esa confianza que me tienes estás en conmigo como amigo cercano, y te agradecería les hicieras saber a Nagano y a Moreshi sobre mi protegido – dijo Kaworu

Así será, Nagisa-san – dio como respuesta aquél chico de rubios cabellos cortados estéticamente.

Las demás clases pasaron como de rutina, Kaworu debía hablar con todos como príncipe que era, la diplomacia y el continuo contacto con sus similares de grado era esencial diligencia de su cargo, además de ser la figura representativa de todos ellos, trabajo que parecía diversión para él, puesto que las relaciones interpersonales se habían convertido en su fuerte. Después de entrar de la última clase, revisó que no tuviera más pendientes en el día, y en efecto, no los tenía, lo cual era bastante provechoso puesto que tras concluir las clases, fue a reunirse con Shinji, quien alistó su lugar, siendo observado celosamente por algunos estudiantes de su grado, aunque en menor medida, ahora era un estudiante de élite entre la misma élite y por lo tanto nadie se atrevería a cuestionar las ordenes del mismo Kaworu Nagisa, por ende, nadie se interpuso en su camino y el mismo príncipe de plateados cabellos constató eso cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, se acercó a Ikari, quien estaba a punto de partir.

Buenas tardes, querido Shinji – saludó Kaworu con un tono dulce y espontáneo, natural.

Buenas tardes, Nagisa-sempai – respondió Shinji con cierto tartamudeo.

Oh, deja la alcurnia para otra ocasión, Shinji-kun, hoy será tu primer día como "el preferido" del "príncipe de la clase azul", por lo cual te pido que comiences por llamarme por mi nombre como el día de ayer, no me gusta que la gente que es cercana a mí me hable con tanta propiedad – sincero dijo Kaworu, estrechando la mano de Ikari.

Lo siento mucho, Kaworu – se disculpó el chico de cabellos castaños.

¿nervios? No te preocupes por nada, tu estando conmigo estás completamente protegido, nadie te dañará – señaló Kaworu

Lo sé, aún no logro acostumbrarme a este tipo de cosas – respondió Shinji, algo nervioso

Si te hace sentir mejor, no sueltes mi mano – sugirió Kaworu, tomando su mano y caminando a su lado, hasta llegar a una bella sala con varios estantes llenos de libros y juegos, un mini-bar repleto de las más exclusivas bebidas a disposición de él – bienvenido al "club azul". Nagano y Moreshi son mis amigos que me acompañan, aunque no tienen el mismo rango que tu, Shinji, tu eres dentro de los especiales el más importante, ahora mismo ellos dos deberán de estar haciendo algo para una asignatura que tenemos, toma asiento.

Shinji hizo caso inmediato de la invitación, acomodándose en un gran sillón de dos plazas, Kaworu preparó dos vasos con una espumosa soda que burbujeaba discretamente dentro de éste, una se la acercó a su protegido y otra se la adjudicó él, sentándose a lado de Shinji.

¿Que deseas hacer hoy? - preguntó Kaworu

Quesera repasar algo de historia, es sobre... -

Los caballeros de Jerusalén, sí, es bastante interesante esa historia, yo puedo ayudarte a explicártela si gustas -

sería un honor enorme – mencionó apenado Shinji – lamento causarte molestias

Ah, descuida, no eres una molestia para mí, nunca lo serás – respondió Kaworu, brindándole una fresca sonrisa – ven, vamos por el libro.

Ambos se levantaron de su asiento para ir en busca del texto de consulta, que para colmo de males estaba en la parte más alta del primer estante, por lo cual se utilizaba una escalera de madera para subir. Kaworu subió, con ayuda de Shinji quien sostenía la escalera para que no se pudiera resbalar, el joven de ojos escarlata halló el libro buscado y comenzó a descender por ésta, sin embargo, un mal paso lo hizo caerse de bruces encima de Ikari. Ambos rieron al verse así, aunque el golpe no fue algo de lo que se diga "suave". Tras concluir esa risa ninguno se movió, por unos instantes ambos se quedaron mirando detenidamente, como entendiéndose mejor con las miradas, ninguno de los dos se sentía en la necesidad de moverse, Shinji estaba un poco sorprendido y a la vez relajado al tener la cercanía de su protector, quien posteriormente se incorporó ayudando a Ikari a levantarse.

Una mala caída, ¿no lo crees? -

Sí, una mala caída, aunque estamos bien – respondió Shinji, tras levantar también el libro enorme de historia.

Esa escalera, pediré una mejor para después, vamos a repasar... deberás de destacarte en tu clase y yo estoy aquí también para ayudarte, quiero que seas mi heredero, quien quede el siguiente año, así que deberemos de hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo Kaworu, haciéndole un guiño a Shinji

de acuerdo – asintió éste, y comenzó por ojear el libro ante la mirada atenta de Kaworu, quien comenzó su relato detalladamente, sobre los caballeros de la orden de Jerusalén, una orden muy antigua, mezcla de fuerzas armadas y clero. Para Shinji fue grandioso, dado que su joven protector daba lujo de detalles sobre el tema, y siempre su tono fue fresco, agradable, para nada cansino. Cuando hubieron concluido, casi una hora después, Shinji volvió a poner el libro en el estante sin mayores complicaciones.

Siento que estoy pidiendo demasiado al gastar así tu tiempo libre, Kaworu – confesó tímidamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras esté contigo mi tiempo está bien gastado, y por cierto, ¿por qué estás cojeando? No lo había notado antes – indicó el joven de mirada amplia ahora consternada por el síntoma de dolor que sufría su protegido.

Supongo que se habrá inflamado hace rato, ¡auch! duele un poco, nada para alarmarse – mencionó Shinji, mostrando una sonrisa de falsa tranquilidad tras haber gemido de dolor-.

Espera un momento, iré por algo – y Kaworu partió hacia un mueble en la esquina contraria a la de los libros, donde en un cajón halló vendajes y una crema para aliviar el dolor, inmediatamente le pidió a Shinji que pusiera su pie sobre la mesa, éste obedeció, Kaworu le quitó el zapato y y el calcetín para ver una área inflamada del pie que se veía algo grave – lo haré lo más indoloro posible, querido Shinji – le dijo en voz baja, aplicando con extremo cuidado el ungüento en el área afectada, pero en efecto, el dolor era bastante que Ikari se mordió el labio para evitar lanzar un chillido. Tras finalizar, hizo un pequeño vendaje para protegerle de alguna otra herida que pudiera agravar la ya existente.

Lamento haberte lastimado, con esto ya no te dolerá más – dijo Kaworu en un tono consolador, limpiándose las manos con un paño y desinfectándoselas con alcohol, luego comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente el cabello de Shinji, quien soltó un ligero suspiro de relajación, amainando el ya aminorado dolor en el pie, lo cual le dio al albino una idea muy ingeniosa y que de seguro relajaría a su "preferido", quien parecía sentirse satisfecho con sus atenciones, y al mismo tiempo apenado por no poder hacer nada para compensarle.

El masaje en su cabeza comenzó lento, y se estremeció cuando las humedas manos de Kaworu comenzaron a acariciar su pelo, esos movimientos circulares, suaves y rítmicos eran en verdad relajantes, tan relajante era que esa sensación se extendió hacia todo su cuerpo como si fuera una ola de calor interno que le hacía sentirse confortable. No sólo el masaje lo estaba adormilando de poco a poco, sino el olor ligero a alcohol lo comenzaba a relajar de más, hasta aumentar ligeramente su temperatura corporal, algo que no le importó debido a que a estas alturas sólo sentía los dedos de Kaworu deslizarse por entre sus mechones, algo bastante placentero y nuevo para el joven Ikari. Por curiosidad o por misma voluntad, Kaworu deslizó un dedo debajo de las fosas nasales de Shinji, jugando un poco con su nariz, pasando por la punta de esta y volviendo a su pelo, aplicó un poco más del líquido, repartiendolo adecuadamente entre todo el cuero cabelludo de su querido protegido. Luego comenzó a masajear un poco las mejillas de Shinji, lenta y suavemente para no aturdirlo, poco a poco y sin ninguna prisa, hasta que accidentalmente tocó su labio superior, se trasladó a las sienes y finalmente concluyó, teniendo como resultado un Shinji Ikari totalmente dormido y extasiado de tal masaje, lo cargó con cierta dificultad hacia su habitación, acostandole y cubriendole adecuadamente, para luego retirarse a su cuarto, son una sonrisa en los labios – _mi primer contacto con sus labios_ – pensó, para luego ser dominado por el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

04. Clavel de la Inocencia

_Hermano, es tarde y sé que deberás estar vivo en alguna parte de Japón, sé que te inscribieron en el Instituto Blanchard de hombres exclusivamente, lo mismo me pasa aqui, aunque desearia conocerte, envidiaría la suerte que tuvieras, sin problemas que pongan en vilo tu privacidad. Quisiera supieras que existo, quisiera supieras cuanto deseo hallar la manera de verte. Quisiera poder saber como eres, como son tus ojos... tu boca, tu cara, tu figura, que tan similares somos... _

¿Pensando en alguien? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella, después de sonar el timbre que daba fin a las clases del día

De hecho sí, alguien que he querido conocer desde que mi padre me contó sobre él... ¿sabes? De niña siempre soñé conocerle, mi principe guardian... desearía saber de él – mencionó Rei, con mirada melancólica, volteó la cara y repuso su faceta habitual – Asuka... ¿desearías quedarte a conversar?

No tengo nada mejor que hacer... ¿no estás molesta? - preguntó la alemana un poco desconcertada por la manera cordial con la que Rei le trataba

Lo he pensado, y es algo de lo que quisiera conversar contigo, comenzando por ello, lamento primeramente mi comportamiento hostil y reservado, he analizado un poco todo lo que ha pasado, y tienes razón, debo dejarme llevar por mis instintos, he descubierto algo que no aceptaba desde el momento en que me besaste, y he decidido aceptarlo y adaptarme a el hecho de que me gusta lo que me provocas, Asuka... esa manera de ser, tan decidida e imponente... aunque quisiera que comprendieras que no quisiera dejar esto sólo en lo que pasó anoche y nada más, quisiera que ambas compartieramos nuestras vidas... no sabría como expresartelo – se sinceró la peli azul, mirando fijamente esos orbes color zafiro que envolvían un misterio y un sentimiento de profundidad inmenso.

Finalmente aceptas lo obvio... hablabas de alguien antes... ¿de quien se trataba? - mencionó Asuka con pleno interés, tras estar satisfecha por oir esas palabras de correspondencia que sonaron como musica en sus oídos.

Mi padre tuvo un hijo con otra mujer, sin embargo, nunca me contó hasta tener unos 6 años, y yo desde siempre he deseado verlo, siquiera saber como es, cual es su nombre... quisiera haber vivido con él – suspiró, la tristeza se oía en su forma de hablar, la añoranza de conocer a su hermano era tanta desde que supo de él que todos los días esperaría a poder conocerlo, aún.

¿No odias a tu padre por ello? Yo lo haría – mencionó la alemana con cierta molestia

No se puede odiar a un padre por sus decisiones, cada quien debe ser libre de hacer con su vida lo que crean conveniente, y aunque evidentemente yo fui producto de una aventura, nunca le he reprochado nada salvo el hecho de haber distanciado a su hijo legitimo de mí, aunque temo que si llegase a saber de mi podría él odiarme, puesto que yo soy la impostora en esta situación – prosiguió su diálogo – daría lo que fuera por encontrarlo... ¿tu tienes hermanos?

No, soy hija única, mi madre siempre se ha negado a tener otro hijo – respondió Asuka

tengo el presentimiento que es él el único hombre en quien yo podría confiar y a quien yo podría querer, es parte de mi sangre, sé que su corazón es puro... lo puedo saber por que así le he soñado, así lo he querido ver, como el hermano ideal –

Asi que tu también has tenido malas experiencias con los hombres... no eres la única –

Me alegra saberlo... sabes, tu y yo no somos tan distintas, por mucho que lo aparentemos –

Podríamos ser buenas amigas si nos lo propusieramos, podríamos vernos en las noches sin mayor problema – propuso Asuka

Puede que funcione – mencionó con cierta indecisión la "chica modelo"

Mi padre es amigo del director del Instituto Blanchard, puede ver quien está dentro y extraer cuanta información requiera para investigar y encontrar a tu hermano –

¿Por qué harías algo tan grande por mi? - cuestionó Rei

No lo sé... ¿que dices? Puede ser esto el comienzo de algo bastante interesante – Asuka mencionó

¿que podría pasar? Si te dijera que no sería negarme a lo que realmente deseo, a quien realmente me ha hecho desearle... tu – susurró ella, con cierto sonrojo.

Que romántica chica tenemos aquí... ¿esta noche? -

Rei sólo asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, después ambas se levantaron, y por un momento se contemplaron fijamente, sin mover nada, sin tocarse, sin que una palabra mediara para que un beso profundo las dos bocas compartieran, sin prisas, sin presiones, un beso dulce cuyo sabor fue el de la correspondencia espontánea, profunda y real. Cuando ambas bocas cesaron de tomarse, se relamieron los labios saboreando el momento posterior, era la tanta la química que sentían una con la otra que no tenía comparativa con lo que ambas hubieran sentido en el pasado.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería un par de siluetas se combinaban entre movimientos cadenciosos que podían percibirse a contraluz, y el aire estaba denso y humedo, dos cuerpos, evidentemente, habían compartido el placer de yacer juntos en privacía, lo peor del caso para ambas personas hubiera sido que alguna alumna se percatara de lo acontecido, la directora Katsuragi estaba exhausta, y a la vez complacida por esa sesión extraordinaria de sexo que habia tenido con su amiga confidente, y encargada de la revisión médica, Ritsuko Akagi. La posición de ésta le causaba celos, debido a que ella revisaba a todo el personal de pies a cabeza, con la directora este chequeo había sido profundo, cálido, placentero. Sabían perfectamente disimular ante el público, bien comprendían que lo suyo era sólo satisfacción de una necesidad, aparentemente, de urgente solución. La cita siempre era en aquél espacioso consultorio con camas para las chicas que pudieren enfermar, camas que con secrecía habían sido testigas de varios actos eróticos que incluso maestras habían tenido con alumnas, pero en específico las sesiones de placer que protagonizaban Ritsuko y Misato. Ellas estaban confinadas también a permanecer dentro del instituto por lo cual era imposible echar un "polvo" afuera, debían ser la linea que demarcara el comportamiento del estudiantado, quienes marcaran el ejemplo a seguir. La rutina era la misma, no hablarían de ello jamás, no permitirían bajo ninguna circunstancia el que alguna alumna pudiese enterarse de sus libidinosos actos que con tanta discreción acometían.

La noche dominó al agonizante sol, predominando la luna en el cielo, con su blanquecino reflejo que destacaba la luna llena. Rei había aceptado recibir y ceder derechos de su privacidad, intimidad y al mismo tiempo sobre lo mismo en la chica alemana. ¿Comenzaría a amarle? Lo que motivaba en cierta forma su decisión era cierta congeniación y una insana atracción que suprimía cualquier vestigio de cordura y la inundaba en deseo supremo, que urgía complacerse.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

05. Amor Familiar

La mañana del día siguiente era nublada, un poco anormal en tiempos de primavera, pero la capa de nubes densas se extendía a todo lo que se veía, llovería ese día, seguro. Shinji Ikari dormitaba placidamente sin haber activado el despertador, ya era hora de partir a clases y no se había levantado, y era tan profundo su descanso que nada parecería lograr el fin de éste. Kaworu Nagisa acudió a su cuarto, entrando sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta en el acto y caminando hacia la cama de su querido protegido.

Buenos días, querido Shinji – saludó una cantarina voz, cercana a la cama de él, en efecto, era Kaworu quien venía a despertarle.

Shinji apenas oyó la voz de su protector, comenzó a abrir los ojos para verle, y ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa sutil y una mirada que le contemplaba cariñosamente, comenzó a incorporarse tras bostezar brevemente, sorprendido por que el mismo joven a quienes todos llamaban "príncipe" fuera quien personalmente le despertase. Asímismo, sintió un ligero adormecimiento en los labios, pero no le prestó mucha atención, debía prepararse para estar presentable, y no esta demás decir que ya era tarde para ello.

Lo lamento tanto, Kaworu-san, ayer tu me cargaste hasta aquí y hoy me despiertas... seguro ya faltaste a tu primer clase del día y yo de tonto aquí durmiendo... lo siento mu- y fué interrumpido por un dedo de Kaworu que puso en sus labios.

Querido, por mi no deberías preocuparte, aunque sí debí ser un poco más atento al ponerte la alarma, y en verdad no fue nada traerte hasta aquí, además, me parece que haberte quedado dormido fue en parte culpa mía, te relajé bastante – rió grácilmente, disculpandose con esa suave y fresca voz que le caracterizaba, logrando sonrosar las mejillas de Shinji

Me gustó bastante – mencionó Ikari, aumentando el sonrojo y desviando ligeramente la mirada, lo que Kaworu vió bastante divertido, su protegido estaba avergonzado, pero había disfrutando en sobremanera de sus atenciones, le contempló tiernamente, como si el tiempo fuera eterno, sólo para él y Shinji.

Podremos descubrir bastantes cosas juntos si así lo deseas, Shinji – susurró Kaworu, tomando la mano de Ikari, quien se veía complacido con su cercanía.

Pero... hay que llegar a clase... ¿no es así? - dudó, ante la sugerente frase que su protector le dedicó, sintió un calor inmenso llenar su abdomen, sin saber claramente que sucedía.

No hay clase más importante que tus deseos – sentenció Kaworu, acercandose a Ikari quien comenzaba a sentir ciertos nervios que le hacían alborotar los más disparatados pensamientos.

Pero tu... -

Yo te amo, querido Shinji, no me importa nada más que tu felicidad, nada más distrae mi mente que tu impia imagen que irradia inocencia y mueve las fibras más hondas de mi corazón... y estoy seguro de que estás sintiendo lo mismo – confesó Kaworu, con una voz dulce y profunda que embelezaba los oídos de Ikari

Yo... yo no sé que decir – sollozó Shinji, realmente estaba confundido, ¿su tutor se le había declarado? Era lo que sucedía, no podía ser una equivocación, un mal juego de su mente, pero todo era tan verídico como que la lluvia arreciaba fuertemente, cayendo torrentes de agua y relámpagos que daban un matiz surrealista a la escena.

No me digas nada – contestó, invadiendo sus labios con los suyos, en besos cortos, suaves, que de a poco fueron correspondidos por los de Shinji, quien sentía un enorme impulso para ello, con una sed insaciable buscaba el continuo roce, extasiado. Para este entonces Kaworu estaba encima de Shinji, por lo cual este último sentía el calor emanar de él. El aire escaceaba en cada uno de los besos, las caricias no daban lugar a ningún espacio de sus cuerpos, las miradas, encontradas, se comprendían al momento que se deleitaban con pasión, los dos comenzaron a desprenderse del saco, precisamente ambos venían completamente vestidos con el uniforme, los zapatos quedaron fuera también, los besos comenzaron a ser más rápidos y más violentos, la excitación mayor, más cuando Kaworu comenzaba a besar y mordisquear el cuello de su amado protegido, quien emitía gemidos constantes al sentirse poseído por él, el mismo príncipe de cabellos plateados y ojos color rubí que robaba suspiros y envidias a más de uno, y aunque el ambiente era escandaloso por la tormenta de afuera, era mayor la tempestad dentro del cuarto, la lluvia no era de agua, era de incesantes caricias, besos y los truenos eran jadeos y gemidos entonados en una armonía celestial de entrega mutua. El constante roce de ambos sexos por encima de la ropa era aún aliciente a continuar, a proseguir ese sueño vívido de Kaworu para con Shinji, el poseerlo, el hacerlo suyo, el recorrer cuantas veces sea posible esa tersa, suave y cálida piel juvenil con sus manos, labios, e inundar esa boca suya con el delicioso néctar de amor, masajearla con cadencia y hambre, mas no prisa. Del menor de ellos salían lágrimas de goce, de placer inmenso cada vez que la lengua de su superior humedecía la suya, cada vez que las piernas se cruzaban en el constante movimiento, cada vez más cerca uno del otro. Si bien Kaworu parecía haberle agradado en demasía, ahora adoraba cada segundo que él se adueñaba de su cuerpo, de su mente y alma. Más fue el goce de Shinji cuando por debajo de la ropa el albino masajeaba con vehemencia su miembro, mientras acallaba sus gemidos con su invasora boca, robandoselos para su deleite, hasta parecío enloquecer cuando finalmente quedaron sin prenda alguna, en un abrasador calor que quemaba su ser, y que aliviaba pero al mismo tiempo aumentaba cuando los besos se dirigieron a su sexo, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por todos sus nervios, que nublaba su mente con la mayor gloria que el acto podía causar... ¿esto era lo que tanta gente condenaba? Ya no pareció interesarle desde el mismo instante que una caricia se encadenó a un beso, y este acabó en un placentero encuentro de ambos. El climax fue suculento, más cuando Kaworu se introdujo con frenesí en él, dandole un final inmejorable, que acabó con sus energías, pero al fin provechoso puesto que ambos quedaron rendidos uno a lado del otro, y con la privacía que daban las cortinas corridas y la puerta asegurada.

Momentos después, ya en la tarde, algunos alumnos platicaban sobre la ausencia del chico becado y del mismo Kaworu Nagisa, su protector. Entre ellos estaba Kensuke Aida, a quien ya le parecía bastante extraño que ese sujeto se haya llevado a Shinji y nadie supiera donde se encontrasen. Mientras los jóvenes averiguaban preguntando donde estaban, ellos se volvían a vestir, y de paso retiraban las sábanas y cobijas de la cama para no dejar evidencia de lo acontecido horas antes.

Creo que acabamos saltandonos todas las clases de hoy – mencionó Shinji, apenas vestido con sus boxers.

Por ello no te preocupes... lo que importa es que ahora nos conocemos mucho mejor, y hemos vivido algo celestial... ahora querido Shinji, sugiero vayas a ducharte – mencionó dulcemente Kaworu, dandole una sonrisa tierna.

Shinji se retiró a ducharse, lo mismo que el joven principe unos momentos después, mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo...

Oye Kensuke – llamó uno de los compañeros de Shinji – ¿A donde se metió ese amigo tuyo?

No lo sé... pero puede que lo encuentres en el jardín, en la terraza, o incluso ahora esté en su dormitorio en compañía de ese tipo raro que ustedes tanto glorifican como príncipe de la case azul – mencionó Kensuke, sin el más minimo interés de darles información que cabalmente él no tenía. Así mismo le consternaba tanta cercanía con alguien de quien había oído historias muy poco decorosas, no compartía sus convicciones ni de lejos, odiaría que Shinji se hubiera involucrado pasionalmente con él, ese manipulador sujeto. ¿Celos? No tenía ninguna razón para tenerlos, y no los tenía, pero odiaría que Shinji se volviera igual de pomposo e insoportable siendo el protegido de Kaworu.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

~ **The Garden of the Rose** ~

06. El Retrato

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde aquella conversación entre Rei y Asuka, las cosas se habían puesto menos tensas entre ellas, no habían hecho contacto íntimo desde la última ocasión, la alemana respetaría el deseo de Rei, su voluntad. La empresa Shinikami Intelligence que comandaba su padre se había dispuesto a llevar la investigación en perfil bajo, y el coste lo sobrellevaría su hija, fue esta quien interpeló por la chica modelo, a cambio, claro está, de ciertos favores que Rei pagaría más tarde.

Ahora mismo estaban ambas tomando un café por la tarde, Rei revisaba de reojo su cuardenillo, donde había muchas notas sobre clases de literatura, precisamente eran esbozos de resumenes sobre una novela, Asuka, por otra parte, examinaba el panorama, al tiempo en que daba una que otra mirada a la peli azul.

Pareces bastante aplicada, ¿acaso no descansas de estudiar? - preguntó Asuka, para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

Rei dejó de leer el cuadernillo para hablar propiamente con la chica germana, mirandola de frente, directamente y prestando atención a su pregunta, que parecía recriminarle el hecho de estar haciendo tareas en un momento tan libre como la comida – Me gustaría adelantar cuanto sea posible, mi padre siempre dice que entre más puedas adelantarte a tus trabajos podrás rendir mejor y tendrás tiempo de analizar de una mejor manera tu escrito... aunque no lo parezca, mi padre llega a tener momentos lúcidos y algunos ratos de humor, aunque por lo general llegue, si acaso llega, cansado del trabajo.

Hablando de ello, gracias a nuestras investigaciones pudimos infiltrarnos en la base de datos del colegio Blanchard... tengo la foto de tu amado hermanito – mencionó Asuka con cierto orgullo, de nueva cuenta la compañía de su padre hacía valida su reputación.

A Rei se le vinieron los colores de la emoción, tanta que metió sus pertenencias en su maletín y expresó sorpresa y ansiedad en su faz – ¿Realmente lograron hallar a mi hermano? ¿pero... cómo?

Investigamos a Gendou-sama arduamente, su apellido original es, en efecto, Reginau, sin embargo cuando se casó por primera vez cambió su apellido a Ikari, por ende cuando enviudó volvió a tener su nombre original, eso informan los registros del gobierno... el chico que buscas es Shinji Ikari – mencionó finalmente Asuka – parece un tipo débil y temeroso.

Quiero ver la foto – mencionó entusiasmada la chica modelo

Eso te costará un bonus, querida Rei... harás mi resumen de literatura – sentenció la pelirroja

Lo haré – respondió ella.

Bueno, ¡pero que complaciente estás hoy! No te haré comer ansias... hélo aquí – extendió la foto a Rei, una foto grande donde venía Shinji Ikari de cuerpo completo envestido en un uniforme blanco, que la chica peliazul ensoñó en la imagen de un príncipe, uno de alma pura e inocente. Era la imagen de la belleza juvenil entintada en una celestial gloria angelical, sus facciones parecían encajar mucho con su padre, pero ese porte de inocencia y esa mirada suave conquistaron sus ojos – te veré mañana, Asuka, necesito estar a solas – se despidió, para dirigirse a su dormitorio con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cuando llegó finalmente a su cama, se desvistió apresuradamente, se puso la bata para dormir y se acostó con la foto entre sus brazos, no dejaba de contemplarla por todo el tiempo que estuvo despierta, precisaba verle en persona, abrazarle y mimarle, sentirse querida por su misma sangre, fue tanta la emoción que sentía dentro de su alma que su sueño, caprichoso, se basó en una de sus fantasías más añoradas, con más razón ahora que conocía físicamente a Shinji.

**~ Sueños ~**

Rei caminaba por el parque con la mano tomada por Shinji, firmemente, y le sonreía ampliamente para luego acercarla hacia él, tomandola por la cintura, abrazandola tiernamente, sintiendo Rei el calor de su pecho. Ambos compartían un momento idóneo, privado. Era un príncipe con su princesa dentro de su reino oculto, jugueteando con la brisa leve del atardecer. ¡no había lugar para algo más encantador! Cuando él sintió su cuerpo pegarse al de su media hermana, le propinó un beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendola sonreir, luego estremecer cuando su pelo se entrelazaba entre los dedos de Shinji, explorando su corta cabellera con cadencia y suavidad. Un ligero paso faltaría para llegar a ese ansiado momento en que robaría un beso de los labios de su hermano, un beso inocente pero tierno, y el momento aquél llegó, consolidando la conección entre ambos, sintiendo una placentera dicha al compartir, por un segundo, un mismo espacio entre sus bocas para luego mirarse sin miedo e incluso con cierta picardía. Ambos se contemplaban como si fueran desconocidos, como si jamás se hubieran visto antes, y ese abrazo sentía durar una eternidad en la que felizmente vivirían ellos, unidos sin más.

La mañana despertó a Rei Ayanami, quien esta vez se levantaba con una sonrisa para ella, aunque deseaba ver a Shinji, una foto era el primer paso, un gran paso para cumplir sus añoranzas de estar con él. Pero habría mucho trecho para que tal deseo se volviera realidad, dejó de pensar en lo distante de su encuentro y se preparó para salir, era temprano aún. Asuka, por otra parte, leía un poco después de despertar en la madrugada, ver a Rei feliz le causaba un extraño sentimiento, tanto de triunfo como de compasión por ella, si bien el comienzo de su "amistad" había sido extremadamente anormal, se justificaba, si acaso, en la atracción física. Recordando aquella noche en que tomo posesión de sus entrañas, haciendola gemir y jadear de placer, parecía una réplica fiel de alguna novela surrealista... sin embargo, a pesar de la irregular forma de hacer contacto, se sentía satisfecha de haber yacido con una chica tan sensual y atractiva como lo era Rei, aunque deseaba tener más de esos momentos de secreta compañía.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

**~ The Garden of the Rose ~**

07. Soneto de Medianoche

Kaworu Nagisa no estaba tan convencido de haber hecho lo correcto, si la suplicante mirada de Shinji, si su tono tierno y suave, si su cara inocente no hubieran despertado sus más lascivos deseos, quizá ambos permanecerían como antes, una amistad profunda, sin más.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como esperando que algo le dijese qué hacer. ¿Qué más quería? había robado la inocencia de su pupilo, Shinji, quien parecía disfrutar de tal acto. ¿Se estaba enamorando tanto de ese joven, su protegido? ¿Qué pasaría cuando Shinji entrara a tercer año y el se graduara... amaría a otra persona? peor aún, ¿seguiría el siguiente año? la angustia le abrumaba, y no era para menos, le quería para sí, pero no podía pensar claramente en qué hacer después de haber consumado su deseo.

- Kaworu - se oyó un murmullo, proviniente de la cama.

- dime, Shinji - respondió él, un poco aturdido.

- Ibas a decirme algo importante en la mañana, ¿no es así? -

- Sí - mencionó tras hacer una ligera pausa - El director me llamó temprano para notificarme algo que creí bastante improbable, pero que debía comentarte... lamento haber omitido eso, la verdad es que... no sé como reaccionarías... sin embargo, es mi deber decirte que tienes una hermanastra.

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Alguien platicó con gente del colegio, de parte de los Langley, una familia adinerada que tiene empresas de investigación privada, precisamente Asuka, la hija única de esta familia, es amiga de Rei Ayanami, que a su vez es hija de Gendo Reginau, y tu también eres hijo de él... no quería mencionartelo por que sé que hablar de tu padre te duele bastante, es por eso que quise esperar al momento indicado - confesó Nagisa.

- Ah, mi padre... entonces se volvió a casar tras abandonarme... no me interesa ya, no quisiera saber ni como es ella - mencionó con desprecio Shinji, realmente odiaba saber que su padre había tenido otro hijo posterior o anterior a él, se sintió tracionado, lo cual causó que algunas lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos.

- Shinji, ella no tuvo la culpa... lamento ser yo quien te dé esta noticia... la verás el día de mañana -

- Kaworu, duerme conmigo... sólo duerme conmigo, quieres... - suplicó Ikari, entre sollozos.

- todo se pondrá bien, algún día podrás demostrar cuan valioso eres, y tu padre finalmente se dará cuenta del error que cometió al dejarte sólo - Kaworu aceptó la "oferta" que Shinji pedía, era bastante doloroso hablar de su pasado, durmió a su lado, intentando minar su tristeza con tiernas caricias a su cabeza y espalda.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentirme así, si mi padre jamás se preocupó por mi? ¿Por qué tengo que verla, por qué no puedo simplemente omitir su existencia, por qué se esfuerzan en reabrir la herida que durante estos años he intentado curar? No lo comprendo, la culpo y no la puedo culpar, ella nació, nada más, y mi padre... ¡Malnacido! un canalla que no merece la vida que tiene, no es posible, no es posible. ¿Por qué hacerme esto? además, que ganaría con conocerla, de seguro es igual de indiferente que mi padre, seguro es así._

_Shinji, me temo que nuestras vidas no se hicieron para estar juntas por toda la eternidad, tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de haber mancillado algo que no me pertenecía, algo tan importante como tu pureza, como tu inocencia que sin más condiciones te he arrebatado. Te amo, lo sabes perfectamente, pero a mi no me puedes amar de la misma manera, lo sé por que tu destino no es el mismo que el mío, tu camino es más largo que el mío... tus pasos son más prudentes, los míos, desandados, sin mucho sentido mas que el de vivir por vivir... no sabes cuanto daría por que tu siempre me recuerdes, por estar ahí contigo aunque tu no estés conmigo, parece cercana la hora del adiós, y por más esfuerzos que hago no logro alargar el tiempo, hacerlo eterno, solos tu y yo, sé que me vas a dejar un día de estos, es por demás el pretender retenerte, pues te amo tanto que prefiero que seas feliz, y sé que la felicidad estará contigo, de ahora en adelante... mientras tanto quiero que esta noche sea eterna, quedarme así, junto a ti, y que sea mi último recuerdo contigo._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

**~ The Garden of the Rose ~**

dos almas…

Rei Ayanami se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, el entusiasmo se le notaba en el rostro, el sueño que siempre había anhelado fuere realidad lo sería, se le notaba en el ritmo del corazón, acelerado. Asuka la acompañaría hasta dejarla en la cafetería, ahí estaría él, escoltado primordialmente por algún alumno más (efectivamente, Kaworu Nagisa).

El guarda ropa de Ayanami parecía estar sujeto de una minuciosa examinación, la chica peliazul estaba empeñada en verse bien para ver a su "príncipe", su hermanastro, a quien de niña siempre deseó conocer, y que hasta ahora lograría lo que su padre siempre trató de evitar, escogió un hermoso vestido color amarillo, de una pieza que cubría hasta las rodillas, tras ponerse lo demás se veía aún más bonita, el conjunto del vestido, medias y zapatillas había quedado a la perfección, la alemana hizo un guiño de aprobación a Rei, quien inmediatamente comenzó a maquillarse.

- Te ves aún más atractiva así… cualquier persona se quedaría asombrada de tu belleza, querida –

Rei sonrió ante el comentario, y en un instante ya estaba preparada, antes de salir, dio un repentino abrazo a Asuka, quien lo recibió con cierta sorpresa – Gracias, Asuka, has cumplido mi sueño de ver a quien toda esta vida he estado esperando, Shini Ikari… no sé cómo pagartelo – le susurró al oído.

- tan sólo con verte feliz es suficiente, Rei – respondió ella – y claro, que no dejemos de vermos… ya sabes para qué –

Esta vez Ayanami rió, lo mismo que Asuka, de todas formas era algo que quedaría entre ellas, nada más, y en suma era algo bastante placentero – ten por seguro que estaremos "en contacto", quien sabe, quizá necesitaré unos consejos y contigo los pueda practicar –

- Bueno, ya es hora de bajar a esperar a tu querido hermanastro – indicó la alemana.

Momentos atrás, en el colegio Blanchard, Shinji, sin muchos ánimos se estaba preparando para salir, Kaworu intentaba animarlo incluso, dandole razones para otorgarle una oportunidad a la mujer que conocería el día de hoy.

- Animate, querido, a quien debes reprochar, en efecto, todo lo que te hizo, es a tu padre, esta chica no tiene nada de culpa, no por ser hija de tu padre la veas como mala persona, puede que te des cuenta que a veces quien no te conoce te puede querer mucho más de quien siempre ha estado contigo –

- Lo sé, Kaworu, pero no me siento con ánimos… de todas formas iré sólo por que tu me lo pides –

Tras alistarse adecuadamente, salió por delante del albino, su caminar era pesado, se notaba que no traía ánimos de conocer a nadie, sólo acudía por mero gesto, nada más. Cuando llegaron al automovil que los transportaría a la Academia Lagarde, donde se encontraba Rei Ayanami, aquella chica a quien Kaworu le había mencionado, pero que no había visto en ninguna fotografía, lo cual hacía un poco más interesante el "esfuerzo" de ir a ver a su hermanastra. El viaje fue largo, el clima para nada era alentador, cielo con nubes a más no poder y un frío enorme que obligaba a abrigarse bien. Nagisa seguía pensativo, pero no permitía que Shinji notara el temor que en él moraba, si todo salía bien, quizá podrían seguir su amistad en conjunto con ella. El automóvil paró frente a una gran escuela resguardada por un enorme portón de acero. Ambos descendieron uno tras del otro, y se dirigieron a la cafetería, a cada paso que daban era una impecable presentación del inmueble, salas elegantes, arquitectura estilo Art Noveau, y réplicas de pinturas hermosas en el corredor principal. Algunas de las alumnas que transitaban por ahí se quedaban anonadadas por la misma presencia de los dos muchachos, Shinji sentía ciertos nervios a razón de ello, Kaworu lo veía como algo normal, no le emocionaba ver aquello, sólo se veía su rostro serio y sin despegar los ojos de su protegido.

- Con que esto es la academia Lagarde… sustancialmente es similar a nuestro instituto, que irónico, ¿no lo crees, Shinji? –

- Sinceramente no pensaba que mi padre metiera a su hija a una escuela de mujeres, o es bastante buena o son celos paternales… de cualquier forma es paradójico que Rei y yo estemos en situaciones similares –

El guía les indicó, tras abrir las puertas de la cafetería, una mesa en la esquina, la única donde había un par de personas. Ambos se acercaron a el lugar indicado, se levantó una de las dos personas, una jovencita pelirroja, y se retiró del lugar, lo mismo hizo Kaworu cuando Shinji estaba a escazos metros de la mesa, quedando Ikari sólo.

Shinji abrió bien los ojos, y se quedó asombrado ante la prescencia de Rei, su belleza lo había deslumbrado totalmente, esperaba a alguien con rasgos parecidos al de su padre, pero ella era muy diferente a lo que imaginó, sus labios rosados, su piel blanquecina y ese par de ojos color rubí lo apantallaron en sobremanera, antes de que pudiera sentarse, Ayanami corrió a él, dándole un repentino abrazo.

- Shinji, eres tú, ¡eres tú! – le dijo, emocionada de verle – te he querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo, y había soñado siempre en encontrarte, aunque fuera sólo un momento… Shinji – lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, y él sólo sentía su calor, su animosidad, y se sentía completamente tonto, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante tal muestra de afecto. – Oh, no sabes cuanto he esperado a que esto pasara – sollozó, sin dejar de abrazarle .

- Rei… -

- finalmente nos conocemos, y estaremos juntos… de ahora en adelante –

- A mi también me da gusto el conocerte… - respondió Shinji

- te quiero… -

Esas palabras fueron la causa por las cuales unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Ikari, se sentía tan feliz, tan extraño, puesto que jamás esperó cariño de su familia – hermana… yo también te quiero, y de ahora en adelante estaremos unidos… para siempre –

Rei lo estrechó, para luego romper el abrazo, y mirar los ojos vidriosos de Shinji, ambos rieron cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban llorando, era tanta la felicidad que sentían que nada parecía importarles, nada más que estar frente a frente – no me interesa tu pasado, sé cuando has sufrido, por eso es que sólo quiero estar contigo… Shinji, promete que nunca nos volveremos a separar –

- lo prometo –

Por un instante se quedaron callados, mirandose a los ojos, conociendose sin hablar, hasta que ella propuso – ven, vamos a platicar de nosotros.

Y lo condujo por el pasillo a un vestíbulo, que tras pasar por el divisaba una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto donde nadie podría interferir.

- aquí podremos conversar sin molestia alguna – mencionó ella, mostrando un viejo sofá, el lugar era cómodo, un foco de poca intensidad luminosa le daba el toque especial a la escena, Shinji se sentó a un costado de Rei.

- ¿sobre qué deseas charlar, Rei? –

- primero… quiero saber quien era ese chico delgado que te acompañaba hace rato –

Shinji parpadeó, intentando concretar una buena respuesta – Kaworu es mi.. mentor, siempre está al tanto de mí, hace todo para que yo esté bien… él me salvó de ser castigado injustamente por que a ciertos chicos no les caí bien, no asimilaban el tener a un chico con beca de excelencia – confesó – Kaworu es una buena persona, que al igual que yo ha tenido problemas en la vida, problemas graves que lo hirieron profundamente, pero me alegro de tenerlo como mi superior, no sé que habría sido de mí sin él – concluyó, sonrosándose levemente.

- Quizás jamás nos hubieramos visto… bueno, aunque esto se lo debo a una gran amiga, que aunque tiene ciertas costumbres y modos no muy normales, me ayudó a encontrarte, en gran parte ella fue quien puso todo para que tu y yo nos viéramos, no se como pagarle… pero estamos hoy, aquí, tu a mi lado, y se cumple uno de mis sueños más anhelados… siempre le decía a mi padre que me dejara verte, que vinieras a vivir con nosotros, pero siempre se mostró renuente a tratar de recuperarte… aún así no le perdono lo que te hizo, estuvo muy mal… pero ahora nos tenemos uno al otro y nada evitará que nos queramos sentir más unidos, ¿no lo crees? –

- Claro que sí… Rei, yo me enteré de ti hasta ayer, sólo me dijeron quien eras, y durante anoche traté de imaginarte, de pensar como serías… Eres más bella de lo que me planteaba, y más amable y comprensiva de lo que pensaba que eras – indicó Ikari, dedicandole una sonrisa sincera a su hermanastra, quien se vió halagada con tal comentario y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas

- Gracias, Shinji… tu eres ligeramente fornido, tierno, dulce, sincero… como te había imaginado en mis sueños, que nos conocíamos mejor, y que tu y yo… nos gustabamos uno al otro… -

- Me agradas Rei, y eres preciosa, tan sólo unos momentos contigo me he encariñado bastante, y quisiera que el resto de mi vida fuere así, contigo – confesó Shinji, totalmente nervioso.

- Shinji… te podría sonar ilógico, pero… no puedo negarlo, te amo, no solo como hermanastro que eres, si no como algo más, lo que esperé por tanto tiempo, eres tu… podemos prometer nunca separarnos, siempre estar juntos, hasta la eternidad –

- Rei… por ti haría todo cuanto me pudieras pedir… -

- Quedate conmigo, no me dejes sola, más – suplicó ella.

- No lo haré, aquí estaré, en tu mente, y siempre cercano a ti – prometió Shinji, Rei le hizo señas para que se recostase a lo ancho del sofá, quedando su cabeza en el regazo de Ayanami, quien comenzó a masajear cada mechón de su pelo hasta dejarlo completamente dormido, y luego poderlo contemplarlo así, para ella, nada más.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

**~ The Garden of the Rose ~**

10. En las sombras

Kaworu había notado el distinto aire que Shinji emanaba, había cambiado completamente, dejando de ser ese pasivo protegido a alguien con plena felicidad, y se sentía bien por haberle devuelto el matíz a su vida, sin embargo, no se sentía completo en el fondo de su corazón. Recientemente Kensuke asistía a platicar con con él, para saber algo sobre Shinji, ya que pocas veces lo lograba ver, por lo general estaba fuera del colegio, todo encubierto por su mentor, pero ahora estaba frente a él, disfrutando de una tarde apacible.

- Shinji… durante este poco tiempo que has estado con tu hermanastra, que ya van para cuatro días, y que sólo la ves unos minutos, dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – preguntó, mirando con interés sus ojos.

- Ha sido poco tiempo, hemos estado platicando sobre nuestro pasado, la verdad es que no hemos hecho gran cosa… mañana es Sábado, la iré a ver, tendremos más tiempo de estar juntos… ¿Cómo la has pasado? –

- Tu amigo Kensuke no deja de preguntar por ti… hemos estado platicando un poco, me agrada, es bastante ocurrente… tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi? –

Shinji sintió una impresión inesperada, no habían sido claros lo que querían uno para otro, y además, respondió, tras pensarlo bien – Kaworu, tu y yo sabemos que te quiero mucho, pero lamento haberme confundido, te amo como a un hermano, has hecho por mi lo que nadie antes, nadie hubiere hecho… nunca dejaré de verte, y espero que me perdones si te hice pensar diferente de mi – confesó, tomándole la mano – vales mucho para mi.

- No te preocupes, querido, con que tu seas feliz a mi me basta… ahora que, viendo a Kensuke, me ha devuelto las ganas de seguir tus pasos, y ya he tenido una cita con quien nos hizo el favor de encontrarte con Rei, Asuka… somos similares, sólo que ella es diferente a todas las que he conocido… no lo sé, es especial – confesó, sonrojándose un poco, y soltando una breve risa – espero que prosperes con tu relación, mereces ser feliz, mereces buscar tu felicidad.

- Que hermoso atardecer – suspiró Shinji – nada más agradable que admirar el horizonte contigo, Kaworu, me alegro que tu también busques a la persona indicada para ti.

- Gracias, querido Shinji – Kaworu suspiró, y le acarició el cabello – nada me hace más felíz que tu compañía

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos, conversando amenamente sobre los pormenores de sus citas futuras, Kaworu intentaba sonreír un poco, por dentro sabía que debía convencer a Shinji de que él iría a ver a Asuka, pero todo ello era una farsa para hacer sentir bien a su pupilo, a costa de su propia felicidad.

La mañana del sabado, Shinji había partido hacia la Academia Lagarde, a encontrarse con su hermanastra, quien parecía estarlo esperando con ansias, mientras que Kaworu no salía de su habitación, ni para comer ni para ver al resto de alumnos de su grado, estaba ahí, con las mejillas permeadas de llanto, los ojos irritados y una sincera mueca de tristeza, la soledad lo acabaría matando, no se permitiría caer de nuevo, y es por eso que amaba a Ikari, lo amaba aún más que cuando se entregó por completo a él, no entendía y no deseaba entender más, la felicidad de aquél joven de ojos azules e inocente mirada era lo único que parecía importarle, la había logrado pero a costa de que viera la triste realidad, Shinji estaba confundido, lo peor de todo es que él genero tal confusión, al dejarse llevar por un deseo que no tenía futuro y a la larga, lo sabía, que lo podría herir, pero era tan llena, tan iluminada la euforia que irradiaba su amado que impidió que le viese así, en ese estado vulnerable. Su corazón tenía espacio sólo para una persona, no aceptaría amar a nadie más, pero tampoco intentaría borrar de su mente ese sentimiento relacionandose íntimamente con otros, acabaría por recordarlo más, por lo que estaría en las sombras, observando el progreso que tuviere Ikari, estaría para él en todo momento, así sentenciaba su destino, pero no debía saberlo Shinji, no se perdonaría si se llegara a enterar del penar que estuviere pasando por su culpa, no podía verlo débil, y en caso de no soportar más, tendría que marcharse lejos para que así pudiere no mancillar esa seguridad que su protegido se había forjado. Ya no le interesaba más su vida, vivía para él.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

**~ The Garden of the Rose ~**

11. Aroma de Azucena

Asuka Langley, quien planeara todo para el encuentro de su amiga con su bien parecido – según ella – hermanastro, parecía estar más que satisfecha, el sólo hecho de ver la blusa blanca y el pantalón caqui ajustarse a la figura de Rei parecía mantenerla en un goce secreto pero deleitable para sus pupilas, sonrió orgullosa, y animaba a la peliazul a observarse ella misma, se veía espectacularmente atractiva, además que ese saco corto del mismo color que el pantalón daban un aire de formalidad y frescura a la vez, la alemana suspiró algo acalorada, en verdad que ese atuendo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la escultural silueta de Ayanami, quien sonreía coqueta tras notar la mirada insinuante de la pelirroja.

- Te gusta, ¿verdad? –

- _Mein Gott_, _Das kleine Frau so köstlich! _(¡Dios mío, que delicia de mujer!) te ves hermosa, querida –

- Debo de verme así para él, no le he prestado suficiente atención, pretendo recompensarlo, ha venido todos los días y no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos – dijo Rei, guiñando un ojo, lo que generó una sonrisa breve en Asuka – es guapísimo, ¿no lo crees?

- Ya lo creo, además su cara de inocente lo hace aún más atractivo – respondió la alemana – no pretenderas…

- Hmph, no hay más problema dado que sólo es mi hermanastro, quiero que conozca que hay dentro de mi, quiero tenerlo para mi sola, y no son sólo sus ojos, todo él es hermoso, su ternura, su apego, su fidelidad, su forma de ser, todo él – mencionó con cierta coquetería – no lo resisto más, Asuka, lo amo hasta la locura.

- Que egoísta eres, Rei, cualquier mujer querría a ese jovencito que tienes por hermanastro… tonto de él si te desaira, lo que se estaría perdiendo –

- Por eso es sólo mio, quiero enseñarle todo sobre mi –

- bueno querida, cuanto te envidio y cuanto envidio a ese Shinji Ikari, es hora de la verdad, pícara – dijo Asuka, mientras abria la puerta del dormitorio.

- te lo debo a ti, Asuka, sin ti no hubiera conocido al hombre de mis sueños – respondió, para quedarse a esperar, mientras que la alemana salía del lugar.

Shinji Ikari llegaba temprano, vestía una camiseta manga larga color naranja y unos pantalones negros, el hecho de visitar a Rei en fin de semana era de lo más ensoñador para él, sin embargo, su visita clandestina se debía llevar a cabo con sumo secreto, por lo cual habían adecuado la recámara de Ayanami para el efecto de llevar ahí una buena reunión, todo estaba listo cuando, escoltado por dos jovencitas, llegaba Shinji a la puerta donde ya lo recibía Rei con un efusivo abrazo.

- Shinji, buenos días –

- Rei, buenos días… pareciera que no nos hubieramos visto ayer – bromeó Shinji, ante la sorpresa de tan caluroso recibimiento.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte, querido hermanito, entremos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – mencionó Rei, invitación que aceptó gustoso Shinji, pasando hacia adentro de aquella recámara, y tras haber entrado, ella cerró la puerta.

Ikari se sentó en la cama, con una sincera y plena sonrisa en los labios, disfrutaba verla tan atenta hacia él, y además, tan atractiva con ese escote, y ese aroma tan delicioso que Rei usaba como fragancia.

- Necesito que me perdones por no haber podido conversar adecuadamente contigo, lo poco que hemos estado juntos la hemos pasado bien, pero te he hecho esperar bastante… además, ayer pasó algo que me dejó pensando bastante en ti – confesó Rei

- Ah, sobre eso… lo lamento mucho, fue un accidente que.. – se disculpaba Shinji, tras ponerse de pie, rememorando que, la cita pasada casi besa en la boca a su hermanastra, por un pequeño accidente, pero que en efecto, estuvo a punto de consumarse en los labios de ambos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un dedo en su boca.

- No necesitas disculparte, ya he sacado mis propias conclusiones – susurró sensualmente, acercandose más a él – Shinji, te amo… y quiero que me ames también.

Shinji se quedó boquiabierto por las palabras de Rei, quien lo contemplaba con una mirada de profunda ternura, el verle confundido y agitado lo hacía verse más inocente, le acarició el cabello amorosamente, relajándole y aminorando la tensión que abrumaba.

- Yo te amo, Rei… pero es que es tan repentino, esto… estoy nervioso, no sé si está bien, no sé que hacer, no.. – Shinji fue atrapado por los labios de Rei, fundiendose en un pequeño beso, que vino a colmar a Ikari de tranquilidad, de una fuerza desconocida en él que le inundaba y le hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

- ¿te ha gustado? – preguntó Rei, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- Me ha gustado… eres la primera que me ha dado un beso… Rei – respondió, dando una caricia en su mejilla – me haces feliz.

- y tu a mí – respondió ella, besándole nuevamente, saboreando el momento con el roce de sus labios que pedían ser reclamados, saciados de amor puro, subía y bajaba su mano por entre los mechones de pelo de Shinji, mientras que él la tomaba de las caderas, como acto-reflejo, para hacer más profundo el contacto, su cercanía provocaba que pudiera sentir frente a él el suave pecho de Ayanami, el delicioso aroma de su piel, y el néctar de su boca que de a poco tenía para sí, sus suaves manos, sus ojos escarlata, sinceros e incitantes que lo hacían viajar a cada parpadeo que chocaba con ellos.

- Entonces hagámonos uno, déjame sentirte, darte esa dicha de fundirme contigo, saciar ese vacío en ti - le susurraba, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, sonriéndole con la más plena seguridad de que él era el indicado para entregarse por completo.

- Tómame, quiero que me poseas, quiero ser sólo tuyo - respondió Shinji, extasiado.

Rei descendió de su boca a su cuello, recorriendole con esos labios tan suaves, lo cual hacía gemir a su amado, quien se comenzaba a sonrojar, y se aferraba a ella, dandole caricias continuas en la espalda, en un momento, y como por accidente, desprendió el seguro de las bragas, lo cual provocó un ligero ronrroneo de Rei que logró que se sonrojara aún más, y tras dejar su cuello, tomó una mano de Shinji y la colocó en su busto, sintiendo él la tersa piel y la firmeza de éstos, sintiendo además el acelerado ritmo cardiaco de ella, dirigiendole con su propia mano, hacía a Shinji recorrer sus senos por encima de la blusa, éste, apenado, comenzaba a temblar pero al mismo tiempo a querer recorrerle más, cada roce parecía celestial, el ser tomado de la muñeca era algo aún más excitante, más cuando ella de desprendió de casi toda su ropa, salvo por sus negras pantaletas, el verla así, frente a él, tan ardiente en deseo, tan bella e inmaculada, tan segura y dominante, era la viva dicha para él, ella, tras juguetear con los dedos de Shinji dentro de su pecho, los lamió por la punta, humedeciéndolos bien, para luego desvestirle lo mismo que ella, quedando unos boxers que comenzaban a incomodar a medida que Ikari iba excitandose, volvía a colocar su dedo índice en su boca, masajeandolo con pericia y avidez, le atrajo para sí y le besó de nueva cuenta, sintiendo sin más, la tibia piel de Shinji, y entre sus piernas un creciente músculo que admiró con interés, fue entonces que le miró divertida, lo quitó sin mayores problemas, y tiró a Shinji a la cama, montandose a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo el choque de ambos sexos, rozándose por encima de la ropa, lo cual causó un ligero gemido de ambos, comenzó a contonearse yendo de atrás hacia adelante, friccionándose con su virilidad, lo cual comenzaba a disfrutar, evidenciándose ello con el continuo gemir de ambos, por parte de ella, al sentir por sus entrañas el ser penetrada , por lo que éste comenzó a recorrer con ambas manos su torso, como forzando más ese contacto que lo estimulaba en demasía, mientras besaba a Rei con delicadeza pero urgentemente, siendo éstos más apasionados, pero con bastantes ansias, lo cual provocaba que el jadeo que de ella emanaba se volviera enzarzado por gemidos de placer, pronto se detuvo, y optó por quedar sentada a un costado, para retirarse las pantaletas, y mostrar ese lubricado sexo entre las piernas, el sólo imaginar que Shinji estuviera ahí, disfrutando de sus otros labios la hacía enloquecer, de nuevo, comenzaba a tocarle, frotando con una mano ese candente sexo que esperaba ser colmado, masajeándole con suavidad, pero cadenciosamente, lo cual hacía a Ikari sentirse plenamente complacido, y sin saber muy bien sobre el tema, se dejaba guiar por las reacciones de su hermanastra, llegó a introducir un dedo dentro de ella, luego dos, para luego llevarselos a la boca y probarlos, para él tenían un sabor peculiar, dulce, delicioso. Había llegado al a yacer con la hija de su padre, pero independientemente de ser lo que fuera, la amaba hasta la locura, sentía una innata conexión entre ambos, cuando se introdujo en ella, fue que terminó gritando de éxtasis, ella había llegado al grado máximo de goce, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, desnudos uno del otro, compartiendo el calor que emanaban ambos, y de la deliciosa sensación de una satisfacción a plenitud, no acabaría ahí, no sería la última noche, de eso estaba seguro, contempló con sus últimas energías el desnudo cuerpo de su hermanastra, incitante, níveo, angelical y que invitaba a pecar cuantas veces fuera necesario, dispuesta a complacer y ser complacida, demostrarse su amor sin inhibiciones, de ahora en adelante compartirían su destino, fuere cual fuere.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: el anime/manga NEON GENESIS EVANGELION (SHIN SEIKI EVANGELION) pertenece a Hideaki Anno, a Gainax Studio y por ende no me pertenece a mí, este fanfiction se realizó sin afán de obtener lucro alguno._

Advertencias previas: este fanfiction contiene contenido de corte yaoi, yuri, y en cierta medida no aptos para menores de edad, así que lo que leas a continuación, si lo lees, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Notas previas al fanfiction: primero del autor, inspirado en la saga de OVA's "Shoujo Sect ~ Inocent Lovers ~" y claro, en el fanfiction "El Jardín de Eva", la historia se sitúa en una historia alterna a la original de la serie, evidentemente no hay ángeles, NERV y derivados no existen, pero sí ciertos personajes como el alumnado del instituto donde estudia Shinji, como Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi.

**~ The Garden of the Rose ~**

12. Ojos Taciturnos / El Destino

Kaworu Nagisa yacía sobre su cama, otra vez lo había hecho pensando en él, se había consolado de nueva cuenta, ya nada podría hacer volver a su querido pupilo a sus brazos, no lo lograría de ninguna manera, y la vida, queriéndolo o no, continuaba su curso. Por su parte, Kensuke ya se había resignado a ver a Shinji de manera esporádica, eventualmente lograba tener una cena con Ayanami e Ikari, que ahora ya no pertenecían a sus respectivos colegios, ahora asistían a la misma institución, pública, pero juntos al fin. Todo parecía estar en el vívido recuerdo, cuando Gendou, a regañadientes, les ponía un departamento a ambos, no estando muy convencido de querer hacerlo.

Asuka Langley, la alemana, se había relacionado con Hikari, una chica bastante grácil, divertida, y que parecía entenderla a la perfección, era feliz viendo a su amiga feliz con su hermano, se había propuesto encontrar su propia felicidad, y lo había logrado certeramente, seguía teniendo ese aire orgulloso como emblema de su personalidad.

Kaworu había caído en una depresión que no hacía más que herirlo más y más con el pasar de los días, era feliz pero infeliz, inexplicablemente había sentido placer de haber visto llena de euforia aquella cara que en otro tiempo besó y clamó por él, ¿tenía significado la vida para él, después de haber cumplido con el cometido de hacer feliz a Shinji Ikari? Se puso a pensar en si mismo, no estaba para nada bien el quedarse así, los alumnos restantes sólo hablaban del desanimado carácter que había adoptado el joven albino, las ojeras ahora eran notorias, el rostro desaliñado, pálido, cási sin vida de Nagisa daba pánico, terror.

No había remedio para su mal, no había esperanza en su corazón, menos cabida para otra persona, ¿merecía estar así? Se cuestionaba, mientras desanimado daba vueltas por la recámara, la vida no tenía sentido sin Shinji, y sólo se resignaba a vivir como uno más entre tantos.

Asuka, por su parte, compartía su cama con su nueva amiga, explorándose mutuamente, sin inhibiciones, se sentía plena, satisfecha, no había cabida a pensamientos lújubres, se embelezaba con la belleza precoz de Hikari, su ingenuidad y confidencia le daban un matiz encantador para ella, encima, complacía sus deseos de forma cabal y era exigente al pedir ser complacida, era deseosa, tenía una destreza innata, una mirada fogueante que incitaba a continuar toda la noche.

Era el destino que se forjaba cada uno, Kaworu estaba resignándose a la soledad, Asuka, compartir vida y sexo con Hikari, Rei y Shinji, a amarse, cuidarse y protegerse uno para el otro, a explotar en ansiedad y desenfreno en esas noches, ella quien a cada noche le llevaba hasta la gloria y él aprendía ágilmente y también llevaba a un goce celestial a su querida hermanastra, ambos parecían provocarse uno al otro con la simple mirada, parecían compaginar en cada aspecto de sus necesidades, siempre juntos, y ahora muy felices.

Nota del Autor: probablemente sea éste el último episodio de "The Garden of The Rose", así que espero hayan disfrutado bastante de mis fanfictions, y sigan leyéndolos suscribiendose a mi canal, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
